


Consecrated

by ladydragon76, NK (NKfloofiepoof)



Series: Storm Season [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Violence, barbarian au, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK
Summary: Summary: Orion never wanted to be Prime, the Senate sure didn't want him either, and finding a half-mad, newly minted Prime huddled in his people's territory was not something Megatron ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** Barbarian AU, Captivity, Enslavement, Violence, Character Death  
>  **Notes:** And we're back with the third fic of the series! We've taken this RP, rewritten, edited, and added to it to make it cohesive, smooth, and (hopefully ^_^) enjoyably to read. 
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

_You'll be safe here._

_Stay here._

_I'll be back for you._

_Don't leave._

_Stay here._

The words tumbled around and around in Orion's- no, Optimus Prime's mind as he huddled in the dark- pressed tighter to the rough wall of the cave. Alone.

Alone with the voices in his spark- around his spark?

In his head.

They demanded he go back. He was the _Prime_!

_Stay here. Stay safe. Don't leave. Understand me? Ya gotta stay here. I'll come back for ya once it's safe. Stay **here**_.

But the voices whispered, and each day they got louder and louder, strident, demanding, and - more and more - they drowned out that protective, urgent voice. Ori- _Optimus_ couldn't remember when he ran out of energon. It felt like an eternity since he last refueled, and hunger clawed at him. Exhaustion made it all worse, but he didn't dare recharge. Whenever his body lost the fight, he woke from nightmarish memories which weren't his own. The voices always spoke, whispered or shouted or snarled that he should leave and take his place as Prime. They wouldn't dare kill him. No! Forget what Optimus thought he overheard! He was _Prime_!

"But I shouldn't be," Optimus whimpered. His hands clutched at his helm, fingers scraping hard. The pain helped to bring him out of the haze, if only temporarily.

A deep, booming growl rumbled somewhere in the distance. The sound echoed through the larger cavern beyond the narrow tunnel Optimus huddled in. Wind moaned through the entrance, stirring the air, chilling it, and he pressed harder against the wall, hands over his audials as the noise only added to the resurgent cacophony in his head. An alien warmth pulsed in his chest, softer, more insidious than the voices as it urged him to go back. The Matrix whispered to him that it was his _duty_ to go back, to take his rightful place in the Towers of Iacon as the one true Prime.

"No..." Optimus whimpered and clutched his audios tighter, curled further, and tried to focus on the thunder. The thunder hurt his antennae, antennae he hadn't had before, but it wasn't the Matrix's voice. The thunder was _real_.

Wasn't it?

~

//Get inside!// Megatron shouted over the din of thunder. The storms were early this season, and they’d rushed the entire clan to the caves, as well as Grimlock’s visiting people. Starscream's friend from the cities had run into them during their journey, which had caused a slight delay and allowed the storm to nearly overtake them. Megatron didn’t have time to fuss over the specifics at the moment, not with the wind picking up violently and a curtain of acid rain quickly flowing toward them from the north.

//To the Pits with being neat! Blurr!// Megatron shouted and the former Racer’s head whipped around. Megatron pointed. //Get that frelling cat!// Stars! The last thing he needed was Wing getting melted trying to catch that blasted photovoltaicat, especially since the blasted thing was finally bred and was carrying again. The last clutch had been lost to Thumper's rage two seasons ago when the curious little beasts toddled too close to the petrorabbits' pen.

The Racer shot off before either of his mates could protest, and Megatron turned to see Whipcord finally smacking the aft of the last equus into the caverns. Then Soundwave was there, visor too bright. Megatron knew that look- something was different in the caverns. Soundwave sensed a threat. The blue mech said nothing so he wouldn't alarm the others, but he tipped his helm toward a narrow, dark corridor just off the entrance.

Megatron frowned and glanced at the roiling sky. //I’ll look. Keep everyone moving,// he said softly and ducked into the tunnel while the clan was distracted. He drew a small blade, ready to defend himself, noting that Soundwave didn’t follow. It couldn’t be _much_ of a threat the other mech sensed if he wasn’t on Megatron’s aft to help or guard, though Megatron could hear some odd sound from deeper within. It was likely a wounded turbofox or something similar. Any wounded and cornered beast could be dangerous, but it was probably nothing Megatron couldn't handle.

The little tunnel widened into a small, hut-sized cave with a low ceiling, and Megatron ignited his blade and lifted it to see just what he was hearing. He was surprised to see a mech and not an animal, but even so, he looked wild, feral in the way lost citylings did after too long in the wastes alone. The stranger clutched at his helm with both hands and rocked himself, optics squeezed shut. As Megatron watched, the mech pushed his helm against the wall, rubbing the raw metal as a thin whimper escaped him.

//Now where did _you_ come from?// Megatron asked, though the question wasn't truly aimed at the stranger.

It was enough, however, to make the mech flinch and jerk his helm from the wall. Blue, overbright optics blazed as he looked up at Megatron. His hands continued to clutch his helm where blunt fingers clawed around the audial discs at the bases of thin finials. 

"Real..? Y... you're... real...?"

Megatron tipped his helm then dared a step closer to the mech before crouching so he didn’t loom over him. “I’m real,” he said, reaching his field out to test the stranger’s. He was a storm of fear and grief. Near madness, if not already beyond its border. “You are in a cavern in my clan’s territory,” he added, voice gentle, though the mech didn’t seem to be afraid of him, not even with the blade’s bright pink glow bathing them in its light. Megatron knew he could kill the mech a dozen ways, and he was certainly braced for an attack he hoped would not come, but the mech either didn’t see it or didn’t care. “You are a long way from the cities. How did you get here?” _Why_ was he here?

"Clan..." the mech's rough voice repeated, though it was unclear if he understood what that meant. 

Crouched closer, Megatron could see the mech's helm around his audials was scraped down to bare metal, as were the tips of his fingers, and he fought back a frown. The stranger stared at Megatron for a long few minutes before his optics began to dull and dim in what was likely exhaustion even as an odd sense of relief trickled into his field. The mech's gaze drifted to move over the cavern as if seeing it for the first time. "I... don't..."

He looked back to Megatron. "Ironhide... told m-me... hide here... said he'd come back. S-stay here."

The mech needed a healer, and probably a few meals too. “When was that?” Megatron asked. How long had the poor mech been here alone and suffering whatever plagued him? “What’s your name?” he asked, figuring that such a question might be easier than how long the mech had been there. It certainly hadn’t been more than a handful of months. There was a small group from the clan who had wanted to visit the caves for a bit of a retreat after a very successful hunt. They would have found this mech then had he been here at the time.

The mech's gaze went distant. "I... don't..." He paused, and Megatron waited him out until the mech finally rasped, "O...Orion P-Pax," only to give his helm a slight shake. "No... no, n-not... not anymore... Op...timus. Optim-mus P..." He choked on the last word. "Optimus P...Prime."

Red optics flared in shock, and Megatron rose to take a step back in pure defensive reaction. A _Prime_?! _Here_?! With his people all blithely going about their business just a few tunnels away?

“What,” Megatron growled, fear for his clan overriding any sympathy he’d felt for the mech, “is a _Prime_ doing here?” And what had Blurr said? The Prime had been Sentinel when he’d returned to the city and led his mates on a merry chase- noteworthy because the Prime had been Zeta when Megatron left the cities. Who was this Optimus? What happened to Sentinel? And _why_ would a mech drag a _Prime_ off into the wilds and leave him tucked into a dark cave all alone? Why had Optimus stayed? 

“Speak now," Megatron demanded. "Why are you here? How did… your friend know of this place?” The blade glowed between them now, definitely threatening, blocking Optimus’ path out to the rest of Megatron’s unsuspecting people.

Optimus tensed at first, joints creaking slightly from the lack of movement over the last many weeks. Terror filled his field as he curled more tightly in on himself. "No... no..." Optimus whimpered. He closed his optics and bowed his head to curl as tightly as his bulky frame would allow, fingertips gouging new lines into the blue of his helm. "No...no no no no...out – out of my head...!" Optimus jerked his helm to the side, striking it against the wall with a sharp _clang_ which bent the tip of his antenna, and his vents hitched in a desperate sob. "P-Please stop..."

Megatron gaped in shock for only a moment before he dove forward, switching the knife to his offhand so he could shove his right between Optimus’ helm and the cave wall. “Stop!” he cried, aghast, optics wide and paling around the edges. He had seen mechs go mad before, but never had they turned violence against themselves. The knife was deactivated and tucked away, leaving them in darkness again, but Megatron wouldn’t risk the mech getting his hands on it.

“Stop,” he repeated, but much more gently, pity and sympathy returning in a surge through his spark. “Stop.” He felt for Optimus’ hands and tugged them down before the mech could damage his helm beyond repair and crooned softly. Was this poor creature _really_ even a Prime? His whimpers and sobs didn’t suggest he was a mech of preternatural power and divinity, but a lost spark suffering. “Hush now. I am Megatron, and I am real. Whatever is happening to you, I’ll help, if you'll let me.” First, he needed to get the mech out of the dark where he could see reality and not just the nightmares plaguing him. “Can you stand? Will you come with me?”

The whimpered pleas cut off with a sharp gasp. Optimus' optics flared nearly white in shock as he froze and stared at Megatron, hands shaking in Megatron's gentle hold. The rest of him shook as well, minute tremors which started deep in Optimus' frame and rapidly expanded until his entire being trembled with a dizzying storm of fear, shock, and, above all, _relief_.

"You're _real_!" Optimus keened and scrambled forward to cling to Megatron as if he was all in the galaxy which could keep him from being lost in the abyss of terror in his spark.

Megatron lost his balance and fell from his crouch to his knees, the left jarring hard against the uneven cave floor as Optimus wrapped himself around his frame and clung tight. Optimus hid his face in Megatron's neck and shook and whimpered, vents and shoulders hitching. Megatron was left to blink into the darkness as he scrambled for a proper reaction to this. He didn’t _mind_ touch – had, in fact, been looking forward to Jazz’s visit as the mech was a rather snuggly berth partner after being thoroughly ‘faced – but this mech was a stranger.

A hurting stranger. Optimus' field said- _screamed_ it all, and Megatron relaxed and wound his arms around the mech’s shoulders to hold him close and reassure him. The softest sound came from near the tunnel entrance, and Megatron glanced toward Ravage. “All is well,” he crooned, more for Ravage than Optimus, but the cityling probably needed to hear it too. “I’d like to go out to the main cavern. It’s light there. We have a little energon.” More than a little, but Megatron was not foolish enough to advertise his clan's wealth in this situation.

Ravage’s helm dipped, bright red optics flashing in the dark before the darker shadow slipped away. Megatron rested his cheek against Optimus’ helm, one hand rubbing a gritty, scraped and scuffed back. This mech was rough, and once Megatron managed to get him calm, he would get the healers to look him over. Perhaps First Aid, despite him being from Grimlock's clan? The young healer had the softest demeanor Megatron had ever seen in a medic. Axon was lead healer for Megatron's people, and Ratchet was visiting. So was Swoop, for that matter. But Swoop was _large_ , Ratchet blustery, and Axon terribly frank and often too impatient with city mechs.

Decision made, Megatron nudged his helm gently against Optimus’. The mech gave another whimper in response. “Can you stand?" Megatron asked. "Let’s get out of the dark so you can see the real world.” He shifted his weight and got one foot back under himself, prepared to brace Optimus if the mech would cooperate.

Moments ticked by, but Optimus' trembles finally began to taper the longer Megatron let the distraught mech cling to him. He hesitated, still undeniably frightened, but he finally gave a shallow, nervous nod of his helm and forced himself to pull his masked face away from the sanctity of Megatron's neck. It took a few tries for him to find the strength, but with Megatron's help, Optimus stood, stiff joints creaking in protest from being curled up for far too long. When his long legs finally unfolded under him, Optimus shivered again, hands still tight on Megatron's shoulders.

Careful to keep them both from crashing back to the ground, Megatron shifted until he managed to get his arm tucked under Optimus’ and around his waist. “Good,” he crooned, letting his voice roll through a deeper register. “Come. I have a whole clan of mechs out there. They’ll be noisy and curious, but none will harm you. Are you hungry?” he asked, though he didn’t stop to let Optimus answer as he tugged them into motion. He didn’t think it mattered if Optimus could or would answer him; what seemed important was keeping the mech grounded in the here and now. “The tunnel out is narrow. Here, turn to the side a little.” Megatron set himself between Optimus and the exit, guiding them along and trying to keep them both from scraping along the walls. Ravage would have told Soundwave, and Soundwave would have informed the clan by now, but Megatron still wanted himself between the unpredictable mech and his people. 

“Did you know these caverns have natural hot oil pools?” Megatron asked, tone conversational, as if just telling a guest about his home. “They are wonderful at removing the grit and grime of the plains. Have you ever experienced a hot oil bath in the city?” A Prime likely had his own crowd of servants to bathe and shine him, but this poor mech was likely in for a treat- once he was deemed healthy enough to get into a pool.

Optimus seemed focused on Megatron's voice with singular intent, one arm looped around Megatron's back to cling desperately to him. His gaze was distant as they walked, unseeing where they were going at first. "I... n-no. I d-don't think so," he answered, voice still rough.

Optimus' gaze jerked up the same moment Megatron caught sight of Soundwave, who stood, a dark blue and white statue, in the wide entrance tunnel, crimson visor bright and watching. Optimus tensed and shifted his weight backwards, but Megatron held firm even as Soundwave's visor narrowed. The chill wind blew in, and Megatron could hear the hiss of rain striking the ground already.

“Soundwave,” Megatron greeted, nudging Optimus tighter into his side. “This is Optimus Prime,” he continued softly, a note of question in his voice. Soundwave would at least be able to tell a lie from the truth where the mech was concerned- despite his subtle tensing in surprise at the announcement. “Optimus, this is Soundwave, my Second. I am the clan chieftain here.” He moved slowly to keep them going forward and prevent the mech from fleeing back down to the little cave. “He is real too, and my most trusted advisor.”

Soundwave's gaze drifted down to Optimus' broad, red chest, visor flickering before he gave the tiniest of nods. //Optimus speaks truth,// Soundwave said softly, and Optimus flinched to hear his voice. //Carries Matrix. He is fighting it.//

Megatron blinked. _Fighting_ it? The Matrix of Leadership? He looked at the exhausted, frightened mech huddled against him and nodded. Fighting indeed. “Come. There is a bench not far, and you can sit. You need energon for strength and rest in a safe place.” Megatron guided the Prime along, carefully holding back his surprise from his field. He asked Soundwave, //How much of a threat is he?// Never before had he heard of a mech _fighting_ against the Matrix. Primes craved power as much as senators, maybe even more so, but here this mech was, exhausted and frightened, alone, and certainly not lounging in lavish apartments with servants catering to his every whim.

//Unknown,// Soundwave admitted. //Matrix carries dark feelings. Cruel energy. Zeta Prime's cruelty matched. All Primes corrupt, cruel, or insane.// He tilted his head slightly, watching the trembling mech. //Optimus fights,// he said in a tone that suggested he found that incredibly interesting.

Megatron frowned a little, confused and curious himself, but for all the questions crowding his mind, he knew he would need to go slowly and be gentle with this mech who huddled against him and clung as tightly as a frightened sparkling. “Optimus? Why are you alone in the wastes?”

"I... I w-wasn't... it's n-not supposed... to be this way," Optimus rasped. "They... S-Sentinel died, and... they pulled m-me out of the crowd. Tested a l-line of mechs. It didn't t-take any of them... some n-noble was behind me. But when they handed it t-to me..." Optimus looked down at a scraped and dulled hand and shuddered. "It... ch-changed me..."

“And that mech you mentioned, the one who told you to stay here?” Megatron asked as he carefully, slowly guided them deeper into the cave to the bench he had mentioned. “Why did he leave you here?” He could imagine the danger Optimus was in, but he wanted it from the mech’s own vocalizer if possible. “The wastes are hardly a safe place for a city-born mech, let alone the new Prime.” He guided Optimus to the bench and sat them both down before he finally eased his grip on the mech. Soundwave stood nearby, silent and observant.

"Ironhide..." Optimus answered numbly as he sat, though he still didn't relinquish his grip on Megatron. He clung to him like he was the only thing keeping Optimus grounded to reality. He probably was, Megatron thought. "S-Senate was... going to kill me. Ironhide s-said I could hide out here... said he'd c-come back when he had s-somewhere else for me to go..."

Megatron glanced up and saw the light of Soundwave's visor narrow again. //We should kill him,// the blue mech said. "Optimus: half-crazed already. Could be dangerous.//

Not to mention the fact that the Senate was probably searching for him. Optimus was a danger to their clan, even if he didn't attack them outright, and Megatron knew it. Killing him might even be a mercy, and they could simply put his frame out in the storm to be dissolved by the acid. It was sensible, but Megatron turned his helm to look at Optimus and felt his spark squeeze at the idea of murdering the mech. //I’d rather not do their job for them.// He cycled his vents in a sigh, and held Optimus close, torn. No, he didn’t want to kill this mech without giving him a chance. He didn't want to be like the Senate. “I know this is not with tradition, but have you tried to remove the Matrix?” Megatron would happily destroy it, but he didn’t know if Optimus would allow that even if it _could_ be removed from him without killing him. Legend said the mech ‘chosen by Primus’ carried the Matrix until his death. But legend said a lot of things.

Optimus looked up and gaped at Megatron. "I c-can't... It's c-connected to my spark."

Megatron wasn't sure that was true either, but with the way Optimus' field flare in shock and no little terror, he would leave the subject lie for now. Instead, he nodded and gave Optimus a slight squeeze before turning his gaze to Soundwave. //Bring some energon,// Megatron said with a bit of a wry smile. //I’ll stay by him, though it doesn’t look like he’ll give me much choice in that matter. If he becomes an immediate threat, I will not hesitate, but for now, I want to give him the chance to fight it if he can.//

Soundwave's visor darkened a little, clearly not happy with the thought of leaving Megatron alone with a half-crazed mech even for a few moments, but he didn't debate the order or Megatron's decision. This was their way, after all, and had been since they left Kaon with the few mechs who wanted true freedom. This new, accidental Prime was just one more lost spark in need of a home, no matter how temporarily. Though Megatron meant it if the mech did become a true threat. He would never hesitate to kill in defense of his people.

Optimus seemed lost in thought again, and Megatron spoke softly so as not to startle him. “You must conquer it to your will if it cannot be removed,” he said, tone leaving no other choice.

Blue optics, pale with fear and exhaustion, finally lifted from their distant gaze on the ground to stare at Megatron with open desperation. "I...I don't know how..." He looked down at his still-trembling hands. "I'm... I'm just a dock loader...! Why... Why d-did this happen to me..?!" Optimus shut off his optics and curled in on himself again, shaking anew as he whimpered, "I just w-want to go home... I just want t-to be _me_ again!"

“And I was just a slave in the mines,” Megatron replied. “We are what we make of ourselves, not what we’re told to be. There is no reason you cannot still be you in this new form.” He shifted to better face Optimus without having to pull too far away from the mech. “You’ve held onto yourself all alone in a dark cave for- how long now? You are clearly strong. You are fighting a darkness which others without such humble beginnings have fallen to far faster.” Megatron gently nudged his shoulder against Optimus’. “And you are no longer alone. We will fuel you and look after you until you can look after yourself again. We have many foundlings in this clan.”

Optimus stared at Megatron again, confusion warring with the fear in his field. “Why?” he asked at length.

“Because it is the right thing to do,” Megatron replied, pushing his conviction into his own field. “I starved in the mines. I was forced to kill for the sport of others in the arena.” Red optics dimmed and Megatron shook his helm. “No one will be left to suffer needlessly when something can be done. I know what we are called out here- barbarians. Wildlings. Savages. But the true cruelty has always been in the cities.” Never mind mechs like the former Galvatron; they were the rarity, in Megatron's experience; whereas, in the cities, there were countless who would gladly wield even a little power over another to harm them. “We have fuel enough to tend one additional mech without issue, and I have space where you may rest.” He shrugged a little. Kindness, at least Megatron’s clan's version of it, had become habit. “I see no reason to harm you so long as you do not harm me or my people. Why shouldn’t we help you?”

The distraught mech could only stare for a long moment, the thought of such kindness being extended by a complete stranger clearly a shock. Before he could speak though, Optimus jerked and pressed against Megatron's side for protection. Megatron held tighter and crooned as Soundwave raised his free hand in quiet apology for startling Optimus, his other holding a small cup of energon. 

"Megatron: speaks truth," Soundwave said and held out the cup of energon. "Clan: sanctuary for lost."

Megatron took the cup from Soundwave when it didn’t appear that Optimus would reach for it himself. “I would like you to drink this, then I think it best we let a medic look you over. Nothing invasive,” he added, free hand lifting to brush his fingertips lightly over the bare metal scrapes on Optimus’ helm. “The wastes are no place to risk a rust infection. Are you willing? Then you may rest if you wish.”

Optimus glanced between Megatron, Soundwave, and the cup of energon a few times, his field a disheveled wreck of emotion which only grew worse with each passing moment. Whatever he was thinking, it was a struggle, and Megatron simply held the cup in reach and waited until Optimus carefully wrapped both shaky hands around it, sliding open his mask to take a first, timid sip. That first tiny sip quickly became a desperate gulp followed by another and another until a tiny noise of regret eked its way out of his vocalizer when the cup emptied.

Megatron rested his hand on the back of Optimus’ neck and gently took the cup back. “Very good. You may have more after the medic tends you and that bit there settles. Yes?” He looked up to Soundwave. //I’ll take him to the small pool’s cavern. It’s warm there, and it will be easy to keep an optic on him and separated from everyone else.// Being around others might prove good for Optimus, but Megatron wasn’t going to risk his people’s lives to save one lost cityling just yet. Even if the mech did seem to be more victim than threat. He and Soundwave both knew just how dangerous an otherwise calm mech could be when pushed far enough.

Soundwave nodded. //Healer will be sent. Which? Should others be informed?//

//First Aid, I should think. If he's willing,// Megatron replied, thumb rubbing gently along Optimus’ neck cables to soothe the growing tension. //And yes, inform everyone. I’d rather them know, than come creeping about in curiosity and inspire a fit or something from our guest. Have Wing and Sideswipe bring my bedding and more fuel. They’re both known for gossiping, but also for the truth in their news, and they can act as guards for First Aid. Just in case.// He eased himself up slowly so as not to jar Optimus’ hold and passed the cup back to Soundwave.

Soundwave gave a final nod and turned to leave, Optimus watching him go.

“Come with me, Optimus,” Megatron said. “Soundwave will fetch the medic, and I will show you to my favorite cavern. It’s not terribly large, but unlike the one we found you in, this one has glow stones embedded in the walls and an oil pool.” He offered his hand to help Optimus up, willing to let the mech cling to him a bit more if it helped keep him stable. Eventually they would have to separate, but for now, it cost Megatron nothing to coddle the disturbed mech a little.

And cling Optimus did as they walked, though his grip was not quite as desperate as before. "How...How d-do you know NeoCybex..?" Optimus asked. "Your accent... Tarn...?"

“I’m from Tarn. Originally,” Megatron replied as he led the way toward the pools, skipping past the connecting tunnels, though he could hear the voices of his clan echoing through them now and then. “As I mentioned, I was a slave in the mines, and when they were automated, I moved on to Kaon to be a gladiator.” He nudged Optimus into another short corridor. “I don’t like killing for sport, however, so when the opportunity came, I left and brought a number of like-minded mechs out to the wastes with me. You said you were a dock-loader?"

"I w-worked at the docks in Iacon," Optimus murmured wistfully. "W-Was saving up... to go to school."

Megatron nodded and waited, but Optimus said no more, seeming lost in his thoughts again. Megatron led them around a last bend and squeezed his hand on Optimus' waist to gain his attention. "Look up,” he said with a smile. “You’ll like this.”

The tunnel opened to a vision Megatron would never tire of. Soft, multicolored light bathed the surface of the oil pool from the natural glow stones which grew out of the cave walls and ceiling. The normally golden oil reflected blues and greens, reds and purples and ambers from its smooth surface. “This is my favorite spot in all our territory. The pool is smaller, so of course hotter than the others, but this little cave should make for a pleasant enough area for you to recover some.”

Optimus' pale optics brightened a little with a soft gasp at the sight before him. "It's beautiful," he said with feeling. "I had no idea such beauty existed in the wastes."

Megatron smiled and let his field edge against Optimus’ a little in hope to calm the mech more. Already, he seemed far more lucid than at first. “This way,” he said and led Optimus around the side of the pool to the back end of the cavern where there was more floor space for them to rest as well as for First Aid to work. “Perhaps there is an answer you haven’t been able to find yet to this whole situation? You’ve had to run for your life and survived being alone in a desperate time. Maybe the Matrix chose well, despite the corruption of those who came before you and those still in power.” He moved to sit, bracing Optimus to join him on the floor. So far into the caves, the wall and floor were warm where the storm’s cold couldn’t reach. “Master this, and maybe you can return and change our world for the better.” He had once thought to, but he came to the conclusion he couldn’t do it alone. Better to save those few he could, and Megatron was content and happy in his choice to move to the wastes and live as the wildlings did. He adored his people- and their freedom.

Optimus shook his head slowly as he sat, joints creaking. "The Senate wants me d-dead... I'm only alive b-because of Ironhide." Anything else he might have wished to say was cut off as he looked up sharply at the sound of footsteps. He pressed against Megatron's side again and snapped his mask shut, posture defensive and wary.

Megatron wrapped his arm around Optimus and waved First Aid in. “First Aid is one of our healers,” he said. “Sideswipe and Wing are just bringing my berth mats and blankets for us. None of them will harm you.” Both Wing and Sideswipe were once city mechs and spoke NeoCybex well, but First Aid was plains-born, though Ratchet had taught his apprentice some of the city language. “The blankets and energon can go there,” Megatron said and pointed to a spot a few feet to his side and away from Optimus.

Sideswipe eyed Optimus slightly before he nudged a staring Wing forward. The mats and blankets were set down, and Sideswipe unhooked the basket from his shoulder and set that down within Megatron’s reach. “Eggs and treats,” he said with a proud smile, and Megatron knew he had only just finished that batch of treats before the rush to break camp began. “Regular energon too.”

Optimus watched them warily, his field contracting to a bare ripple over his plating, though it still conveyed nervousness and fear. "They're real," he whispered, and Megatron nodded.

"They are."

First Aid crouched down in front of Optimus, his own field projecting calm and the glow of his visor soft and gentle. "I First Aid. I help," he said. "What you name?" He reached out with one white hand, palm up, but he did not touch Optimus yet, giving the larger mech the freedom to determine just how much First Aid was allowed to touch him.

"Ah... Optimus," came the timid answer as Optimus slowly let First Aid take his hand.

"Optimus," First Aid repeated as he gently took Optimus' hand and began inspecting the dull plating and scuffed fingers. To Megatron, he said, //His last meal was clearly a long time ago. His body hasn't quite started to cannibalize itself, but it probably would have in a few more days.//

“Then this storm was a blessing,” Wing said with a soft smile for the stranger. “We don’t usually come here for another week or so.”

Megatron shook his helm, a bit of amusement with Wing filtering through his field, and filled Optimus in. “First Aid says that your systems haven’t fallen into true starvation yet, though another few days and they very likely would have. So, yes, it is fortunate for you that the storm drove us to seek our seasonal shelter from the rains and floods earlier than usual.” He shifted his gaze to First Aid. //In that case, rest and energon? As I’m assuming there’s very little to be done by any of us in regards to that bauble they shoved into his chest.//

//I would need to actually examine the device before I could make any observations, and he's frightened enough without me asking him to open his chest. Maybe once he's had some time to get used to us. Ratchet should probably look as well.//

Megatron nodded his agreement. //That might take some time, but so long as he doesn’t seem to be in immediate danger, we’ll let him lead his recovery and only gently nudge as needed.//

First Aid continued examining Optimus, moving slowly to keep the nervous mech from panicking, much to Megatron's approval. He examined the state of Optimus' transformation seams, gently touched gouges in the red forearms where Optimus had clearly clawed at the plating, then slipped closer when allowed to examine the damage Optimus did to his helm and antennae.

"You hurt self a lot," First Aid crooned. "But it not too bad. Might rust, though if left. Clan have heal gel. I use?" He gestured to his healing kit for permission, and when Optimus gave him a timid nod of consent, First Aid rummaged through his kit for the small container of salve the clans used for surface damage. It would protect the exposed plating as well as the surface nanites until they could repair the damage and replace Optimus' color.

At least Optimus was allowing the healer to tend his wounds. He winced when the gel touched one of the deeper gouges near his audial, but short of a very soft hiss, he stayed quiet and still.

For something to do, Megatron dipped two fingers into the gel and began to rub it into the marks on Optimus' hand and forearm. //He wasn’t sure I was real at first,// Megatron told the healer.

First Aid nodded to Megatron and carefully smoothed the salve into Optimus' other hand. //He has been alone a long time. I'd suggest moving slowly, but once he's ready, the more he can see real mechs, the better he might feel.// To Optimus, he said, "You let gel get hard. It not take long. Then can get in oil. Heat help heal. Us bring food. You eat. Frame need food. Heal faster."

Optimus looked over to the basket, helm tipped.

Megatron finished dabbing a bit more gel onto the Prime’s wrist and thanked First Aid and the two warriors, Optimus offering his own thanks as well. Megatron tugged the basket closer as Sideswipe led the three out, and he offered Optimus a petrorabbit egg. “These are a clan favorite, but they're a bit messy. You have to put the whole egg into your mouth before biting, or the energon will go everywhere.” Not a problem at their size, but it was rather amusing to see the smallest mechs of the clan attempt to eat them. “Fuel here is a bit different than what you are used to, but I promise it’s all very good. Certainly better than the sludge they rationed us in the mines.”

Optimus watched the three mechs leave until he was distracted by Megatron and then blinked down at offered eggs. "What are they?" He carefully took the egg and examined it in his hands. He rolled it between his palms a few times and gave it a gentle, experimental squeeze to watch the way it distorted. After another few seconds of examination, curiosity apparently won over, and Optimus opened his mask again to put the egg in his mouth as instructed. His optics brightened slightly when he bit down, a low hum sounding at the sweet taste everyone in Megatron's clan loved.

“Petrorabbit eggs,” Megatron replied. “Sideswipe’s mates keep them. If you ever see one with a drooping audial, let someone know. That would be Thumper, and he’s a favorite of Sunstreaker’s.” Another egg was held out to Optimus. “Between Sunstreaker and Blurr, and even Wing’s occasional help, the clan almost always has eggs now. It’s almost like eating treats for a meal, but they are good for you. We keep equus for transportation as well as food, and during the dry season, we hunt on the plains east of here. Some find it odd to transition from city energon to our fuel sources, but I promise you, there is nothing we’ll offer you that will harm you. If nothing else, you may find some things too rich at first.”

"Hunt...?" Optimus repeated after he swallowed, his optics going pale around the edges. "The... energon... It..?"

Megatron arched an optic ridge. There it was. That city mentality. Not that Megatron would ever admit it, but even he had been a little put off when they first came to the plains and he had to choose to kill for fuel over hunger. “Yes, hunt. Out here, we’ve no slaves to mine unstable crystals for us, or process them into energon. Out here, we hunt and kill mechanimals for our sustenance.” He nudged his hand against Optimus’, trying to encourage the mech to take the second egg. “We have no interest in making the creatures we hunt suffer, and we only take what we need, and we take it as cleanly as possible.”

"But... they're _alive_..." Optimus whispered, staring down at the egg he was offered.

“And they gift us their lives so we might continue to function,” Megatron said, his tone as gentle but as firm as he could make it. There was no way around this for Optimus. “You are near to starvation, Optimus. When you return to your city, you will have the luxury of not consuming energon from something which once lived. Out here, however, there is no other choice. All I can promise you is that we take no delight in killing. There are ceremonies even to honor the sacrifice made.” Something strictly clan, and while Megatron himself never had felt a connection, he certainly respected the ways he had adopted and attended the rituals of gratitude with all the sincere solemnity and honor they deserved. “Eat. Then I’ll be certain the gel has hardened enough for you to soak in the pool.”

Optimus trembled as he stared at the egg, his optics pale and sickly. Shame colored his field as he shut his optics against the sight of the egg, but he took it and quickly shoved it into his mouth to get the experience over with as swiftly as he could. This second egg was chewed and swallowed much more quickly than the first and went down with a thin whimper.

Megatron purred his encouragement. “I’m from the city too, remember?” he asked and squeezed Optimus to his side. “It’s an adjustment, but you are strong.” He reached up to gently touch the gel-covered wounds and found it dried and hardened. Optimus only gave a slight wince at the touch. “Perhaps a short soak, then we can try some more. We don’t want to overtax your systems.” Or allow the mech to get so upset he purged. That would be worse than not eating.

Megatron let Optimus tremble against him, their fields meshed for a few long minutes before he shifted to stand and gave Optimus’ shoulder a light tug as he did. “It’s hot," he warned as he straightened up and held a hand down to help Optimus to his feet. “Not so much that it can hurt us, but it can sting a bit at first, especially if one is cold to start with. If you get to feeling too warm, just get out and sit on the edge.”

Optimus nodded his understanding and dipped the tip of his foot into the hot oil to test the temperature. Megatron helped Optimus balance as he sank into the oil and then joined him.

However, Megatron wanted to be _clean_ , and he moved to the middle of the pool and shut his vents before casting a bit of a grin at Optimus. “Stay there for a moment.” Then he sank beneath the surface, shivering at the heat that closed in around him. He stretched out and pushed himself across the pool, oil swishing around and under his plating. His feet met the opposite side, and he kicked off, pushing across to the other side again. He did it a few more times, the pool stirring around him, and he smiled to himself at what Optimus must think of him.

True to his words, though, the pool _was_ hot, so Megatron hurried to shift his joints and plating, trying to open everything and flush out the grit and grime that had accumulated on the plains. Once done, he stood up, face tilted forward as the oil poured off his frame so he could open his vents without inhaling it. Primus in the Pits, that felt better already. There had been _something_ caught in his shoulder the last few days, and it was gone now. He rolled his shoulders and stepped over to sit on the shelf near Optimus. “Much better. How do you like it?”

Optimus had sunk down to where even his chin was in the oil. "Better," he murmured, optics dim as he looked up to meet Megatron's gaze. "Thank you– for everything you've done. I know you're taking a risk."

Megatron offered a smile in return. “Pay me back by not harming my people. If you truly feel yourself slipping, tell me. I can handle you and will take you where you won’t be a threat to them.” He reached out a hand and found Optimus’ wrist to give it a squeeze. “I genuinely believe you are strong enough to defeat this thing within you. You survived this long alone. I imagine being around others will only help you- if you let us.”

"You... have more faith in me than I do in myself," Optimus admitted and shut his optics. "Though... they've been quieter than the last several... weeks, I guess." He looked up at Megatron again, the glow of his optics showing his spark-deep exhaustion. "Ironhide left... I believe about two months ago, unless my chronometer has malfunctioned. It's only gotten more difficult since- then worse still once my supplies ran out about a week ago." 

Optimus gave a slight shake of his head and asked in a complete subject change, "How many are here?" 

Megatron released Optimus wrist and settled back against the side of the pool. “We’re a rather large clan, and right now we are hosting a smaller group who had come to visit when we were surprised by the storm.” He did a quick count in his head and replied, “Sixty… something, I believe. No. Over seventy.” He kept forgetting to count the mechs who had left Galvatron’s old clan or who had joined up from Ratchet and Jazz’s former clan. It had only been a single fishing and dry season since they fought and defeated Galvatron, so he would forgive himself the oversight for now. “Many of whom are strong warriors and hunters.” He grinned at Optimus, guessing the mech’s concern. “You won’t find them easily hurt. I don’t seek to embarrass you, but your situation will not be kept a secret. I do not believe in leaving my people in the dark over issues that could become their concern, so they will be aware if you… lose control, and able to defend themselves.”

Optimus nodded quietly. "I wouldn't want them to be left in the dark anyway. They deserve to know the danger I might pose." He tensed suddenly, and Megatron heard the steps of a large mech coming their way as well. Optimus' plating clamped down in alarm when the deep crimson glow of Grimlock's visor appeared in the darkened tunnel, and Optimus only shrank further into the oil when he saw just how big the mech truly was when he came into the light. 

The light of Grimlock's visor narrowed slightly, and he stopped at the cavern's entrance when Optimus cringed closer to Megatron. //Sorry to intrude,// Grimlock said. //But Soundwave told me about the stray.//

Megatron waved Grimlock in. “You aren’t interrupting,” he said, careful to speak just a little slower and more clearly for the other chieftain. Grimlock was by no means unintelligent, but Megatron himself wasn’t sure how well he spoke NeoCybex, only that he had been able to communicate well enough with Starscream when he found the Seeker. //He’s fighting a device they placed inside him which is trying to take control of his mind. He believes it can’t be removed, but the mere fact that he has managed to hold onto himself for the last couple months speaks to his strength.//

“Grimlock is the visiting Chieftain I mentioned,” Megatron said to Optimus, though he didn’t bother trying to untuck the mech from behind his shoulder. “He won’t harm you either.” He lifted a hand to gesture Grimlock toward the pool if he wished. //He doesn’t _want_ to hurt anyone, but he is suffering. I might just have myself a new shadow this season until he finds his feet.// Not that Megatron actually minded. He had played protector and mentor of sorts before. Optimus’ situation was different in the extreme, but he still needed someone to guard and help him. It appealed, though Megatron couldn’t put into words why.

Optimus watched with bright, pale optics as Grimlock stepped closer, clearly unsettled. Short of Grimlock joining them in the pool though, there was little the massive mech could do to avoid looming. He did crouch, his field reaching in a friendly flicker as he introduced himself, "Me Grimlock, Dynobot leader."

"Ah... Optimus," the Prime stammered in response.

To Megatron, Grimlock asked, //Do you think he's a threat? Maybe Jazz should accompany you for added security.//

//As though either of us could stop Jazz if he wanted to watch over me?// Megatron chuckled and gave Optimus’ wrist another slight, reassuring squeeze. //I think he could be a threat if he lost control, but I also want to treat him as if we have the expectation and belief that he can and will control himself. If Jazz wants to watch, be sure he’s subtle. Very subtle.// To Optimus, he said, “He’s big, isn’t he?” Because when did Megatron ever let the predacon sit quietly in the room? “One of the larger mechs I’ve encountered, though I believe his brother, Sludge, is taller still. Don’t let their size intimidate you, though. Grimlock’s mate is a little slip of Vosian, and I’ve never seen a scratch on him. No mech here will hurt you.” Not unless Optimus hurt them first, but Megatron had a hunch that this new Prime needed someone to believe in his strength, that he would not fall to the device inside him.

Optimus jumped slightly when Megatron addressed the issue directly, blue optics flickering in embarrassment and alarm from Grimlock to Megatron and then back to the largest mech. "I – ah... y-yes... I'm sorry," he stammered. "I d-didn't mean any offense... I've met larger mechs before, b-but..." Then Megatron's last remark registered, and Optimus blinked in surprise. "A Vosian? Out here?"

Amusement filled Grimlock's field. "Grimlock knows Grimlock big and scary. Grimlock not mean to scare." He tilted his head when his mate was mentioned. "Him Starscream cast out from city. Us met when storms started last season. Him Starscream chose stay with Dynobots." The Dynobot's field warmed further, visor taking on a familiar soft glow Megatron -and everyone else- had learned meant the mech was thinking of his mate. The young love was still in full bloom, and they were, frankly, adorable.

Megatron snickered. //Sappy younglings,// he teased. “Three Vosians actually, but Thundercracker and Skywarp are technically still part of my clan. Though they tend to fly to Grimlock’s territory often enough to play with Starscream.” Megatron found it a positive thing. The three gave life to the legendary aerial skills of Vos and it was good that Starscream made friends beyond his mate and brothers. It also gave Skywarp’s mischievous nature another outlet, which much of Megatron’s clan was glad for.

Grimlock's visor glinted at Megatron in a mouthless grin. //You'll have a mate some day. Then try to say that.// In NeoCybex, he added, "Starscream like flying with them Thundercracker and Skywarp. Them have whole sky for flying, not like in city."

Optimus nodded quietly even as Megatron snorted a short laugh at Grimlock. Soundwave had given him hopeful stares all through the fishing season in regards to Jazz, but partnership wasn’t for them- they had both agreed, and Megatron was in no hurry. Especially now that they had their guest here. Perhaps the next dry season. There were a few mechs from the other clans due to come of age- not that he wanted such a young mate, but he would see who was available before his people started trying to match make.

“Are you comfortable with the area Soundwave set aside for your clan?” Megatron asked Grimlock, speaking NeoCybex for Optimus’ sake, but willing to clarify in their language if needed. Megatron ought to at least play at being a proper host. “Have you been shown the caverns and pools? This is our leisure time, so make yourselves at home and relax.”

The Dynobot nodded. "Yes. It good for Dynobots. Lots of room." Another glint of his visor. "Him Starscream already soaking wings."

Grimlock looked back to Optimus and nodded. "Me Grimlock let relax. You Optimus let Grimlock know if any Dynobots bother. Us all same colors. Easy to tell." He stood and stepped back, heading for the doorway.

//Enjoy your evening,// Megatron called, a slightly teasing lilt to his voice. As if Starscream would give Grimlock any choice in that matter. “He’s besotted,” he said to Optimus as Grimlock's chuckle echoed back in his wake. “Don’t tell either of them, but I and much of the clan find them adorable or sickening at turns.” A shoulder nudge, and Megatron smiled at Optimus. “How do you feel? I’ve a brush to help scrub into your seams and joints if you want to.”

"I've never seen anything like him before," Optimus murmured, watching Grimlock go until the Dynobot vanished into the darkness. The nudge drew his attention back to Megatron, and he said, "Better. Truly. Thank you." Though he shook his helm at the offer of the brush. "I'm good for right now. I really do feel better. My mind is clearer than it's been in months." Then he added, "Am I keeping you from someone...?"

“No,” Megatron replied and sank into the pool until the oil touched his chin. He stretched out his legs and made himself comfortable. “Much as they like to remind me I need to provide an heir one of these days, I intend to follow Grimlock and Starscream’s lead and take a mate I love.” He grinned at Optimus. “Besides, I remain unconvinced that bloodlines create suitable leaders.”

"I wouldn't know," Optimus said quietly. "I don't... know how to lead. I don't know what I'm going to do."

“That much is simple,” Megatron said, optics drifting shut as he relaxed. “You will fuel and recharge and obey your medic. You will learn to rule that thing inside you.” He opened his optics again and faced Optimus, expression serious. “And so long as you do control yourself and harm no one here, you will be welcome and helped in any way we can assist. We are, both clans, made up of foundlings and lost sparks and those rejected by the cities. You can have a home here until your friend comes for you, or until you are ready to leave on your own.”

Optimus shivered, his field projecting volumes. He was markedly better than when Megatron first found him, yes, but he was still ragged, mind and spark still in turmoil deep down. "I don't know how I can thank you," he finally said. "But... if I can't fight it - if I'm going to hurt you or yours - please kill me." Optimus winced, voice rasping as he continued. "I don't want to hurt anyone... and that seems to be all the Matrix wants me to do." He dimmed his optics, shivering again. "It wants to dominate. To control. I can hear the old Primes it drove mad..."

Megatron sat up a bit and reached for Optimus' arm. “If it comes to such a thing, I will make it quick.” He pinned Optimus with a serious look. “However, I want you to fight it first. Do not make me put you down like some glitched turbofox. You are a mech with a mind of your own. Ghosts can do nothing to you that you do not let them.” He eased up and patted Optimus’ arm under the oil again. “Not _all_ Primes were insane and cruel. There’s nothing saying you _will_ be. And if it wants you to dominate so badly, then dominate it.” The last was a bit flippant, but Megatron didn’t see why Optimus couldn’t. “Turn its desires on itself.”

"I don't know how," Optimus whispered, but he opened his optics again to look at Megatron and nodded, his gaze tired but determined. "But I'll do my best."

"We can ask nothing more," Megatron replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Optimus looked around quietly as he moved through the caverns, slowly learning the layout of the surprisingly intricate tunnels. The Matrix had been much more manageable these last few days, lately only attacking him in nightmares rather than a non-stop barrage while Optimus was awake. The more he stayed around the clanmechs, the easier it was to believe what was real and what was the Matrix and dead Primes' trickery. However, he still tried to limit himself to just a few new mechs or one new area per day to avoid overwhelming himself, always under Megatron or Soundwave's watch.

Today, his aim was to meet Grimlock's whole clan, and with Megatron by his side, Optimus entered a cave about double the size the one he was staying in. There was an oil pool here as well, also larger, and beside it sat a mostly white Seeker buffing oil into his shin guard. Purposefully or not, the scuff of Megatron's foot brought the mech's head up, and a bright smile bloomed over a very pretty, dark face.

“Good morning,” Starscream said, red optics bright and curious as his gaze rested on Optimus. They had only met briefly before, exchanging names before Starscream and Grimlock moved on to their own evening.

"Hello," Optimus greeted as he stepped forward, though he stayed at a polite distance until invited closer. "I hope we're not intruding. I needed to stretch my legs, so I had hoped to meet the rest of your clan today, but I can go elsewhere if you'd rather be alone."

“You escaped your mate so early?” Megatron asked with a grin.

“I wore him out,” the Seeker replied and smirked. “He’s still snoring away. And no, stay,” Starscream said to Optimus, waving them both closer. He turned toward them before he went back to buffing his plating. “I think if anyone is awake yet, it’ll be Ratchet, but he won’t leave his bedding until Wheeljack wakes. Maybe Swoop?” White wings shrugged. “If you want, I can go wake them, and we can have morning energon all together once I’m done?” The Seeker glanced up with a bit of a smirk. “How are you adjusting to _that_?”

"...better than I was," Optimus answered honestly. The first full day of trying to consume the fuel offered to him had been slow going and rife with nausea now that he knew where it came from, but hunger had forced him through it. He was still not _happy_ about it by any means, and he still resisted anything but liquid energon or the petrorabbit eggs, but it was progress. "How... How long did it take you?"

“About a week?” Starscream replied and flashed a grin up at Optimus while fluttering his wings. “But I had a big reason to adapt quickly. Then, I learned how to hunt ferrolobsters, and one crimped my finger. I was happy to eat that little fragger.”

Megatron chuckled and found a dry spot to sit on at the edge of the pool. “I was kicked by an equus right in the helm during my first hunt. I’ve never had tastier since him.”

“The most difficult was getting used to the tubing,” Starscream said with a grimace. “In fact, I don’t think I’m used to that yet. Swoop keeps fussing at me over it when I pick them out.”

Optimus gave an involuntary shudder, his field blanching with renewed nausea just at the imagery as he settled next to Megatron, hands folded in his lap. "Tubing...? I haven't been able to get past the _eggs_ yet..." Much to Megatron's amusement and First Aid's palpable annoyance. Optimus had quickly found that the former citymechs were far more patient with his aversion than those sparked in the wastes- which made sense, of course.

Starscream snickered a little. “It takes getting used to, but honestly, I’ve survived a full seasonal rotation out here on _mostly_ petrorabbit eggs and liquid energon. You’ll be fine if you can get that into your tanks. Though I will say, the spark crystals _are_ good. When I was recovering from a wounded wing, Swoop forced those on me, along with some strips off support struts, and those were like eating rust sticks.”

Megatron grinned, and tipped to the side to bump his shoulder against Optimus’. “I don’t like the tubing either,” he whispered.

Optimus' optics paled with revulsion, and another shudder went through him before he managed to squeak, "I'll... s-stick with the eggs." Eating _tubing_ just sounded disgusting, but eating something's _spark crystal_? That sounded _monstrous_. He was already disturbed enough by the idea of eating something which had once been alive without eating the proof that it had once had a _spark_.

“Well, you’re in luck,” Starscream said with a laugh and finished buffing off the top of his foot. “Swoop has been teaching me to tend the petrorabbits too, and together we’ve managed a fair amount of good egg-layers. And from what I hear, Megatron’s clan never runs short of them either.”

“Sunstreaker and Blurr,” Megatron confirmed. “Sunstreaker took to the beasts early, and Blurr is ridiculous in his fascination.” He flashed a grin at the Seeker. “You should hunt him down and ask him about his ‘selective breeding’. No one knows what he’s trying to accomplish, but the glitch seems like he’s having fun.”

That jolted Optimus from his disgust. He blinked and looked to Megatron. "Blurr? Blurr the _Racer_? _This_ is where he disappeared to?"

“He led his mates on a merry chase first a few times, but yes,” Megatron replied. “Get him out on the plains, and he still does, though he’s become a fine hunter in his own right. And now that I think about it, Blurr was never terribly squeamish about his meals, but he screamed the camp down a few times before finally escaping.”

“Pft.” Starscream shook his helm and switched legs. “I know the story I’m asking for next time I talk to those three.”

Optimus just shook his head slightly, amazed. "I had no idea there were so many from the cities out here." Though he supposed a high profile mech like Blurr ending up in the wilds was a rarity. Megatron had said he and most of his clan had been slaves or little more than slaves. Optimus cast a brief, curious glance to Starscream, but he kept himself from asking. If the Seeker volunteered his story, that was his choice, but it was otherwise none of Optimus' business.

Starscream smirked at the look Optimus gave him. “The Primacy wanted to kill me for looking for energon at an old temple. Before that, I was an undergrad at the science academy looking to specialize in, of all things, energon sources.” One hand was flicked in a dismissive wave. “Before _that_ I was a Towers brat.”

“Nearly a dozen originally left Kaon with me,” Megatron added. “Drift was among them, and his mate, Wing, was found a few vorns after we settled here. Flight accident. Thundercracker and Skywarp have been mentioned? They were both from Vos and left it, though Thundercracker was brought out by his uncles while still very young. Initially they were with a more northern clan, but Skywarp had… issues there.” He grinned as Starscream snickered. “Skywarp is energetic.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Starscream gave himself a final look before tucking away his polishing cloth. “Shall we go see if my clan’s awake?”

It took Optimus a moment to process all of that from both of them, but then his optics brightened in shock. "They wanted you killed... for _exploring_?" 

The Matrix flared sharply in his chest, and he couldn't quite hold back a cringe. It was indignant that he would call this infidel trespassing in one of Primus' temples something as innocuous as "exploring". Starscream had no right to sully sacred grounds with his presence! He deserved death! He was an enemy of the Primacy who had escaped, and it was Optimus' duty to finish the job-

Optimus panted shallowly through his vents, his gaze locked onto the ground but unseeing as he struggled against the influx of anger and hatred. It was loudest, of course, from Nova Prime, who had tortured or killed 'heretics' and 'infidels' for much less. Those who weren't killed outright usually ended up dying anyway after more than a few weeks trapped in the mad Prime's palace where Nova had unleashed his sickening desires with abandon. 

Optimus' most vivid nightmares had him a spectator, frozen in place in full view of Nova Prime's berth.

Megatron held up a hand toward Starscream, his optics on Optimus. “What lies is it trying to tell you?” he asked softly.

"Nova," Optimus rasped. "It's...N-Nova Prime." He shut off his optics so he could focus, clawing his way free of Nova's hateful words. He focused on the two mechs near him, the two real mechs whose fields held no hate, no desire for violence. "He's wrong. You did nothing wrong..."

“I know I didn’t,” Starscream said blunt and sure of himself. “Assuming there is a Primus, then I can’t see how He would want His children to starve the way the lower castes are. Besides,” he continued with a flippant wave. “I failed and was caught in a storm, and perhaps that _is_ Primus’ hand guiding me or something, because that’s when I met Grimlock. For as terrifying as that first day was, I would live it a hundred more times for this outcome.”

Nova Prime's voice was drowned out by the Matrix and the other dead Primes at Starscream's blasphemous words, as if a heretic could speak Primus' will, but strange though it seemed, the numerous voices were actually a little easier to ignore than Nova Prime's one. The mad Prime's memories and cruelty were strong and singularly fed off of Optimus' horror, while the others became a dull, droning noise. It was as if Optimus were sitting in a transit terminal surrounded by mechs and their conversations. It was easier to tune out the more often it happened. 

Slowly, Optimus' vents grew less panicked, his field less distressed, and after another moment, he onlined his optics again. 

Megatron reached out carefully, letting Optimus see his hand move, and rested it on the mech’s shoulder. “Impressive. It will only grow easier with practice, I should think.”

“Sucks slag you have to deal with it at all,” Starscream added and stood, being certain to telegraph his movements.

"It's... easier when the others get noisy," Optimus admitted. "None are as... twisted as Nova was. He was truly sick. I sometimes wonder if he was what started the entire descent into madness, but..." He didn't have too many dreams or visions of Prima, but those he did were not much less sickening than those of Nova. 

He flexed and resettled his plating as if shaking off dust and finally lifted his gaze to look between the other two mechs present. "I apologize for that. Thank you for talking me through it."

Megatron waved off the thanks and stood as well, hand held down to help Prime to his feet. “As Starscream said, it’s a shame they’ve done this to you at all. I, personally, am taking delight in thwarting those glitches in power. You simply being here means they can’t control you and destroy even more Cybertronians.”

Prime took the offered hand and stood with a soft sigh. It did give him a little comfort to know, no matter what happened, the madness would end with him whether he conquered it or succumbed and was put out of his misery. He shook off the morose thought and looked back to Starscream. "Yes, I would like to meet the rest of your clan, as long as you think they won't mind my intrusion."

“No, it’s about time they were up anyway,” Starscream said, and waved for the two mechs to follow him.

Megatron started after Starscream, arm linked casually with Optimus'. “The storm should be ending soon, and I know you had plans for that. I’d like to speak to Grimlock about it, though the few things mentioned on the journey here will still be fine.”

Optimus followed along quietly, his field still held tight with shame for what had happened, but as they entered the Dynobots' section of the caverns, that shame jolted into surprise as he froze in the entrance. 

There was... something soaking in the oil. Something _huge_. A large head lifted to look at them from where it had been resting on the ground beside the pool, held up by a long, long neck. Optimus had never seen anything like it before in his life, not even in the datapads about ancient Cybertronian wildlife. 

The... mech?- just blinked at them sleepily and said something in the wildlings' language. Perhaps a greeting?

"Morning," Starscream replied, patting Sludge’s head -and receiving an affectionate nudge from the large snout in return- as he crossed to the flap over a side cave. “Optimus, this is Sludge. Sludge, Optimus.”

Megatron grinned as the Seeker ducked out of sight to rouse his mate, and greeted Sludge. "Good morning. Did you sleep in there? And do you mind us switching to the city language for our guest’s sake for now?"

"No, me Sludge just get in when Sludge woke up. Heat good way to wake up." He looked to Optimus with a friendly smile on that odd, mechanimalistic face. "It nice to meet you Optimus." 

"L-Likewise," Optimus stammered before he shook himself free of the shock. "I'm sorry. I've never seen an alt mode like yours before. Please forgive my rudeness." 

The Dynobot only snickered. "Not see any like Dynobots again, Sludge think. Dynobots are Dynobots." He stood and transformed, careful not to splash the hot oil. Once on two feet instead of four, Sludge stretched and sighed in contentment before sinking right back into the oil.

Megatron chuckled and sat at the edge of the pool. “You are all welcome guests for the storm seasons.”

"Us thank you Megatron for letting us Dynobots stay," came Grimlock's voice as he stepped out with his mate. "Caves at Silver Waters good to wait out storms, but oil make this place nicer." He nodded to Optimus. "Morning." 

"Good morning, Grimlock. I hope you and your clan don't mind my intrusion. I just wanted to take some time to meet all of you properly."

Starscream stepped aside to help a white mech tie back the tarp over another side cave. “What I wonder is why you bother with huts at all when here," the Seeker said.

Megatron shrugged. “I prefer it to the caves despite the cold. More privacy. There are a few families trying to create little additions. These caves are comfortable, but don’t really allow them the alone time to do what needs done.”

"Us wonder when them Grimlock and Starscream going to make little Dynobots," Sludge teased, grinning at his brother and chieftain. "Him Wheeljack keep asking."

Starscream leaned in against his mate and smiled coyly. “We’re practicing. Practice makes perfect after all, and I refuse to have anything less than the most perfect sparkling ever to grace Cybertron.” He gave Grimlock’s aft a pat then crossed over to a stack of packs and bags. “He’s doing quite well, though, so maybe in a vorn or two.”

Megatron snickered, but then gave Grimlock a commiserating look. “It’s endless as a chieftain. They all want you to breed as quickly as possible so they have bitlets to spoil and hand back when they want to sleep.”

Grimlock grunted. "Grimlock believe that." But to Starscream, he purred, "Grimlock try best to be perfect mate. Us make strong sparklings." 

Optimus smiled softly under his mask. "I'm sure you will make wonderful sires." He looked over to the white mech who had come out with them. He had the same red markings on his shoulders as First Aid, and Optimus assumed that was some clan marking which indicated medics or healers. "Hello. I don't think we've met yet." 

“I’m Ratchet,” the healer spoke in much clearer NeoCybex than Optimus had heard from most of the wildlings. Ratchet gestured to a smaller mech who stepped out from behind him, this one also mostly white but with red and green markings. “Sleepy helm here is my mate, Wheeljack.” He scrubbed at his face and yawned, patting Grimlock’s arm as he passed. “Lots of bitlets, but you know 'Jack will stay up all night to mind the herd.”

Starscream snorted and carried the bowl of petrorabbit eggs toward Megatron, offering their host first choice. “Herd, he says. I had better be the most spoiled carrier to ever live.”

“Him Wheeljack make sure is so even if none else do,” a new mech said as he stepped into the main cave. He, too, had the healer emblems, though they were smaller. Or maybe he was just that much larger? The mech greeted Wheeljack with a hug, then tipped his helm toward Optimus. “Me Swoop,” he chirped.

Optimus nodded politely in greeting to the new faces and introduced himself, his field relaxing the longer he was around other mechs regardless of how big they were or how strange their alt modes. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him and blinked at the... he had no idea what it was. It had three horns and a wide frill on the back of its head. 

"This Slag," Grimlock said as Slag transformed. "Slag, this Optimus."

"Me Snarl,” said yet another grey, yellow, blue, and red mech- Grimlock was right. The Dynobots were easy to recognize as a group. Snarl regarded Optimus with equal curiosity, his bright blue optics steady as they watched one another.

Starscream held the bowl toward Optimus, distracting him from Snarl. “You said you liked these, right? They were one of the first foods I had out here and are still a favorite.”

“Him Blurr want to try… mixing our rabbits,” Swoop said as he picked a spot near the pool to sit. “Not sure why. Him Blurr talk too fast when excited and barely make sense. Maybe you Starscream can understand.”

Optimus thanked Starscream and took one egg. He wasn't hungry, but First Aid had been harping on him to eat more as his systems were still recovering from his near-starvation as well as the damage he had done to himself. He could manage one egg to be polite. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about raising rabbits. I've never even seen a live one, just glitchmice." 

"You Optimus not seen gridwolf?" Sludge asked, perking up, and Megatron grinned beside Optimus. At the shake of Optimus' head, Sludge made a few clicking sounds, and something yawned and lifted its head from a pile of blankets to blink sleepily at them. It almost looked like a turbofox, but it was much, much larger.

“Razorclaw is a testament to Sludge’s skill as a trainer," Megatron said, still smiling, and Optimus was sure his shock filled the cavern.

“And soon big enough to ride,” Starscream added, crouching to rub Razorclaw’s ears as he took the bowl to Ratchet and Wheeljack. "He's larger than either of his sires were now."

Sludge's helm ducked slightly, flustered. "Old clan had turbohound master. Gridwolf not much different. Just bigger. It help that us get Razorclaw very young."

Optimus watched the creature with a mix of apprehension and fascination. "I've never seen such a large mechanimal before," he said, but at Sludge's encouragement, he reached out to gently stroke one blue hand over the wolf's head, optics bright. As he did, Starscream made his way around to the rest of his clan, then plopped on the ground next to Swoop so the two could share the last few eggs.

“Razorclaw is a big pup,” Ratchet said and reached out with a foot to rub the wolf’s aft, grinning as all three tails thumped a-rhythmically on the ground.

"What do you train turbohounds and gridwolves for out here?" Optimus asked, apprehension swiftly being replaced by fascination in his field as Razorclaw allowed the Prime to stroke and admire him.

Megatron watched Optimus with the young wolf, smiling softly. He was pleased the Prime had settled again so quickly after his frightening relapse earlier. It certainly helped that the Dynobots were accommodating- they knew what it was like to be dismissed and shunned for being different.

"Hunting," Sludge answered, his field warm and happy with pride. "Hounds for tracking, but Razorclaw stronger. Can track and fight. Him find equus herds and help chase. Also fight off sharkticon once."

“Him Razorclaw clan hero,” Swoop chirped. "None even _seen_ sharkticon. Fishing season was over. Thought all them gone. Him Razorclaw saved him Jazz from being meal.”

Megatron’s optics widened. That was a story Jazz hadn’t mentioned when they met back up. Then again, it had been one event after another since the Dynobots arrived. The chieftain made a mental note to ask Jazz about it. He was sure the small mech would spin the tale into something entertaining. Perhaps for the gathering in the main cave? He would have to ask.

"Sharkticon?" Optimus blinked at the smallest Dynobot, and Megatron noted the obvious curiosity with a smile. It was good to see in the mech. "I've never heard of those."

"Probably good," Wheeljack said. "Sharkticons're big and mean. Jazz is lucky."

//Why do I keep hearin' my name spoken in vain?// came the voice of the tiny clan's smallest member. Jazz grinned as he stepped into the Dynobots' cavern and tilted his helm at Optimus. "Hi. I Jazz."

"I'm Optimus. Nice to meet you," the Prime responded and stood to properly greet the other mech only to let out a startled yip when Razorclaw leaned his not inconsiderable weight against Optimus' leg to encourage him to keep petting.

“Sludge just finished telling us you were baiting a sharkticon,” Megatron said and smiled at Jazz. //I knew you liked being eaten, but that’s going to the extreme.//

Laughter filled the cave as Jazz blinked, but he was quick to grin again, purring, //What can I say. I hadn't gotten a good _eatin_ ' in a long time at that point since you were _soooo_ far away. It made the first offer!//

“Obnoxious, isn’t it?” Starscream said to the Prime, who was glancing between the other mechs in open puzzlement as they laughed in their own language. “I was going to do intergalactic explorations before my little spat with authority. I’ll see what I can manage. Maybe I can copy the linguistic translator the class gave us as incentive for you.” White wings shrugged, and the Seeker smirked. “If you’re curious, they’re making crass jokes about Jazz being eaten. Apparently that euphemism carries over multiple languages and cultures.”

Megatron grinned as Optimus' field and face went hot with embarrassment, though Optimus gave the Seeker a nod. "I would appreciate that. I don't know how long I'm going to be out here, or if I'll ever be able to return to the city, but even if I do, it would still be polite of me to learn instead of making everyone else accommodate or translate for me."

“I’ll see what I can do,” Starscream said, wings still twitching in amusement.

//Perhaps I’ll have a chance to remedy that?// Megatron said to Jazz as everyone resettled. Let them all wonder and hope. Jazz was a fine ride, but they weren’t after more from one another. Of course, Megatron would need to find time away from Optimus first, and he wasn’t sure he could manage that just yet. Not for long enough to indulge properly with Jazz.

//You'd better,// Jazz purred. //Yer the main reason I came here. I like 'em big, but Grimlock's brothers are jus' a bit _too_ big.//

Grimlock snickered but turned his attention to Megatron. "Him Starscream say you Megatron want talk to Grimlock?"

“Yes,” Megatron replied. “Briefly, to finalize the plans you spoke of on our way here.” He glanced around and his optics landed on Jazz. The mech could fight and protect himself, and was also jovial, good company. “If Jazz is willing, he could take Optimus to finish introductions in the main cavern?” Red optics lifted to meet Optimus’. “It won’t take long, and I’ll come find you.” It _would_ do the mech some good to be around others without Megatron.

Jazz's leer cut off with a surprised blink, but he nodded and smiled. //I'm not good with his language, but I guess I won't need much other than 'this is so-and-so', 'watch your step', and 'don't pet Ravage'.// He turned to Optimus and gave him a friendly smile. "I not mind. I know all here." 

Optimus' field reflected his nervousness, but he said, "I would be honored," and gave Razorclaw a parting stroke to one audial before he turned to follow Jazz out. Sludge had to hold back his wolf before the overgrown pup followed as well. 

//Thank you,// Megatron called to Jazz, then switched to NeoCybex to say, “I’ll find you shortly, Optimus. Stay out of trouble, though. Jazz is good at finding it.” Still smiling, he turned back to Grimlock. //The storm is easing up, and I know your mate is eager to be off to the temple to meet his friend. I just want to assure you that your people will be fine here. We have extra huts available for those who don’t wish to remain in the caverns, and those who want to may participate in any hunts put together. There isn’t much game on the plateaus, but some of my own mechs get restless and prefer the exercise over relaxation.//

//Hopefully,// Starscream said, then paused to thank Ratchet for the cup of energon. //Hopefully we’ll get there, chat, and return here before the next storm blows through. I don’t look forward to huddling in the temple again to freeze. I don’t know why Skyfire was so Pit-bent on my meeting this mech he knows. I’m not returning to the city.// Something he had repeated numerous times just within Megatron's hearing as they traveled. //But I owe Skyfire, and he seemed so upset when I tried to refuse.// Wings shrugged. //So we’ll meet, maybe this mech will have something to benefit the clans, and then we’ll return here quickly.//

Grimlock nodded. //All five of us will be going with him, just in case of predacons or if the citymechs left any traps at the temple, but it shouldn't take long. We're going to bring back some crystals from the caves under the temple, too.//

Starscream rolled his optics, but the grin he cast his mate was affectionate. //Yeah. Predacons.// He looked to Megatron. //Once the ground is safe to walk on, we’ll head out.//

Megatron leaned back on his hands and almost put his feet in the oil, but this was to be a short talk, so he drew them back from the edge. //It’s about a two-day walk from here, barring any flight,// he said. //I wish you a quick and safe journey. Will you need any supplies? You could take a hut just in case a storm catches you?//

//That would be appreciated,// Grimlock admitted. //We have our own tents, but they were never very good for the strong storms.//

//Consider it done,// Megatron said. //I’ll have one brought to you. With six it will be close quarters and no privacy, but it’ll protect you in a storm and will be easier to keep warm.// He caught Starscream eyeing him, and tipped his helm. //Something else?//

The Seeker smirked. //You’re fidgety. Is it Jazz or Optimus?//

Grimlock's visor glinted with amusement. //I'm betting it's a little of both. I'm sure Jazz would be open to a threesome if you asked.//

Megatron snorted a laugh and pushed himself to his feet. //I'm sure _Jazz_ would be. Whether or not Optimus is even capable of consent yet is where I hesitate.// Megatron shook his helm. //I'll see to the hut and have someone alert you when the storm is safely past,// he said and stepped toward the exit, hoping it didn't look too much like retreat. He did _not_ want to suffer the same teasing Grimlock and Starscream enjoyed.

The Dynobot leader laughed softly but didn't press the subject. //Thank you. We appreciate it. We'll bring back enough crystals to share, and anything we manage to hunt.//

Megatron gave Grimlock a nod then made good his escape.

~ | ~

Starscream flew toward the temple, spotting it easily, and he almost immediately spotted Skyfire standing near the intrace. Near him must have been the mech Skyfire insisted Starscream meet – another scientist, apparently. Grimlock and the others weren't but minutes behind him, but he was impatient and wanted to know if the other two had arrived or if he and the Dynobots would have time to set up. Clearly, the setting up would have to wait.

The Seeker landed a polite distance from Skyfire and the scientist and smiled at his friend. "Why were we never taught about the weather patterns over this area of the planet? I never knew week-long storms were perfectly normal. Hello," Starscream said to the other mech as he drew to a stop near Skyfire's side.

Skyfire smiled and reached out to gently touch Starscream's shoulder in greeting. "I think because we were being trained to deal with the weather of _other_ planets. Though you're right. We should learn how to deal with these monsters as well." He looked to the purple scientist, smiling. "Starscream, this is the scientist I told you about - Senator Shockwave." 

Shockwave nodded in greeting, his lone optic glowing softly. "I thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Skyfire has spoken very highly of you."

 _Senator_! That was a little tidbit Skyfire hadn't mentioned, and Starscream spared a moment to look up at his friend with one optic brightened. "Thank you," the Seeker said, turning back to the mech. "Before we even get started here, I think it's only fair to state that I'm not returning to the cities. I'm happier here than I think I've ever been, but I'm still a scientist. If there is something we can offer one another for the betterment of _all_ Cybertronians, I would be interested in hearing it." There. No debates. He was staying with his mate, and that was that.

The purple head tilted slightly, though Shockwave's field betrayed no emotion or surprise, relaxed against his plating as it was. "Is that so? I had hoped you might change your mind. Skyfire told me of your predicament and what transpired at this temple. I have the authority and am prepared to not only give you a full pardon but also reinstate you in the Academy. Scientific genius should not be squandered in times such as these, particularly in your field of energy production and harvesting."

Starscream was genuinely stunned at the generosity. He was very tempted to seriously consider the offer, though he would have to speak about it to Grimlock. "If that can be done while my home remains with my mate, then I have no issue with commuting to finish my degrees, though I may have to work that around the seasonal rotation that guides life out here. If nothing else, I've learned just how many possible sources for energon are available. Perhaps not here on Cybertron, but I've pushed past squeamishness. There's no reason at all the rest of the population can't as well. Organic sources remain a valid option. The only thing stopping us from farming other, unoccupied planets, is the ridiculous phobia of organic matter."

Shockwave nodded. "That could, perhaps, be arranged." He tilted his head again, curiosity showing in the motion. "I presume you mean the Cybertronian wildlife the... native mechs consume. I would be interested in learning more about their ways and how they have come to thrive in the wastes of Cybertron. Perhaps you could introduce me to..." 

Shockwave leaned slightly to the side to look past Starscream, his field finally flickering with a mild ripple of surprise. "This is... unexpected. I had wondered what happened to my subjects."

Starscream turned to look when Shockwave peered around him. "Subjects?" he asked, deeply confused. There shouldn't be anything or anyone coming besides the Dynobots.

And that _was_ who was coming. Ice lanced through Starscream's lines an instant before Swoop's sharp, high cry split the air.

The Dynobots, all in their alt modes for travel, had frozen when Starscream turned, and the Seeker recalled something Grimlock had told him. Purple. A single, horrific yellow optic. Starscream's vents caught as he realized he was standing next to the very mech every Dynobot saw in their vivid, terrifying nightmares where they were endlessly tortured.

Joints locked. Plating began to rattle. Optics brightened to white. Smoke and cinder billowed from Slag's mouth.

Swoop shrieked again, and Grimlock let out a ground-rattling roar of pure _rage_ like he had never made before, echoed by his brothers as they all charged forward.

Starscream slapped a hand out to Skyfire's chest to push him back, making a quick hop-step away from Shockwave as well when the Dynobots charged. This mech was _not_ who he said he was. Or worse- he _was_ , and he was as corrupt and evil as the rest of the Senate. Starscream vowed then and there that he would scrub his own processors if Shockwave captured him. Megatron's clan, the new, good-sparked Prime fighting this slag, his _friends_ – they all deserved a chance at life this mech would just wrench away without a care.

The light of Shockwave's optic narrowed as the Dynobots charged, but he did not move, hands still clasped behind his back. He lifted his helm just a micron and snapped, "Lightning Strike zero zero two." 

It was as if all four ground-bound Dynobots tripped simultaneously at the exact same moment something knocked Swoop out of the air. They dropped as one, momentum carrying them forward to a skidding, painful stop which sent up a cloud of rust flakes and their supplies scattering. Grimlock's optics were bright with horror as his body ceased to obey him.

As Grimlock and the others slid to a grinding stop, Starscream gave Skyfire a _real_ shove out of the way and jerked his light sword out to defend his clan. "No," he growled and stepped between Shockwave and his mate, helm shaking and sword held in a competent, threatening way. "Whatever you think you're doing, stop and leave."

Skyfire looked between the fallen beasts, Starscream, and Shockwave several times, optics bright and horribly confused. "S-Starscream? Senator, what...?" 

"Lightning Strike zero zero four," Shockwave said, and as one, the Dynobots shifted to push themselves to their feet. Slag was first and stepped slowly past Starscream toward Shockwave, his optics still overbright with vivid confusion and panic as his body moved without his consent. 

"You cannot possibly think that I would create such great beasts without ensuring I can control them," Shockwave said as he leveled his gaze on Starscream. Slag came to heel beside Shockwave as his brothers moved to join him, and he turned to face Starscream with the bright, terrified optics of mechs trapped within their own frames.

"I must say this was very unexpected," Shockwave continued. "When these five disappeared from my laboratory outside Kaon, I thought perhaps they had ceased to function in the wastes. Initially, I thought I would be able to replace them with some of the barbarians you had inexplicably befriended, but this is better. I can resume where I stalled."

Starscream kept his gaze locked on Shockwave, helm shaking in denial and spark stuttering in his chest. "No. These are _living, thinking_ mechs! You've no right!" And like smelt was Shockwave taking Grimlock away from the Seeker! Starscream stepped forward, more willing than ever before to kill. He just needed to get the right angle and in close enough to be sure he didn't hit his mate or brothers. Swoop's keening, the snarls and growls- Starscream would _not_ allow this. " Release them. This is your last warning."

"I created them," Shockwave countered. "They have no rights." He stayed still as a statue as Starscream stepped forward. 

The one who moved was Grimlock. 

One massive, taloned foot stomped down between the Seeker and the senator, and Grimlock's head lowered to snarl. His lethal fangs flashed at Starscream's optic level, and his beast form's small claws flexed, openly threatening. The menacing display was wrong, so wrong, paired with the way his optics shone bright white with utter _terror_ that this awful, awful mech would force him to hurt his mate.

"S-Starscream..." Skyfire whimpered and reached out toward his friend, staring at the snarling beasts which had formed a protective circle around the senator.

"A parent doesn't own their offspring," Starscream snapped, but he wouldn't hurt Grimlock. He wouldn't hurt any of them. Something mournful swelled out of the shaking rage as the Seeker allowed Skyfire to tug him back a few steps. Almost a full season's turn ago, Grimlock had warned Starscream about the nightmares, the danger he could pose to his smaller mate. Starscream knew then the guilt would destroy Grimlock if he ever harmed the Seeker. Worse was Snarl rumbling and stepping toward the two flight mechs, then Swoop. This glitch would make Starscream's family _hurt_ him, and it would kill them. "You can't have them," Starscream said, vocalizer glitching so that the words came out a whisper.

But Shockwave was ignoring him now. Secure in the knowledge that his creations would keep Starscream at bay, he turned slightly to activate his long-range comm system, speaking to someone to arrange for a transport. Grimlock continued to growl at Starscream, his frame quaking as he fought Shockwave's control. "Rrr," he rumbled, deep and menacing. "Rrrrrr..." 

"Rrrrrruuuuunnn..." 

Shockwave turned to cast a glance at Grimlock, though his field was only mildly amused rather than alarmed. "I'm amazed you can speak," he commented. "But you always were the most stubborn of the five. Lightning Strike zero zero nine-Alpha." 

Grimlock jerked in place, back bowing as his entire body convulsed. Electricity crackled over his plating, between the plates and joints, sparks flew from his mouth, and he let out a chilling, agonizing _scream_ like no other noise Starscream had ever heard the tough, proud Dynobot make. It was agony on a level which just did not happen in the wilds.

"Starscream...!" Skyfire whimpered again and grabbed his shoulders to tug him further back.

Starscream stumbled. His spark felt like it was guttering, his face twisted with the pain of what he knew he was about to do. "This is _not_ over," he growled to Shockwave, optics burning. He shifted his gaze to Grimlock, though he wasn't sure if the mech could hear him. //I'll come back for you.// But now he had to get out of there. If _he_ was captured, he would be charged and imprisoned, likely killed. Skyfire too. Escape was the only option, and with a bitten-back sob, Starscream twisted and shoved Skyfire. "Go. Fly low and follow me." He looked back once, then kicked off and transformed.

At least Skyfire didn't argue, and Shockwave didn't even seem to notice or care as they fled. Skyfire immediately took to the air and transformed, turbines blazing. " _Oh Primus, Starscream_ ," the shuttle whimpered, near hysterical. " _I'm so, so sorry! I'm **so** sorry! Senator Shockwave is such a well-known and respected scientist! I don't understand! How could he be involved in something so sinister?_ "

" _A fragging **Senator** , Skyfire! How the slag naïve are you?!_" Starscream snapped as he whipped them low and fast to the northwest. They would land west of the plateaus, near to where Ratchet's old clan had lived, then head back east once he was sure they weren't being followed. His spark twisted in on itself, jagged pain tearing through him, and Grimlock's screams still ringing in his audials. " _That is my **mate** Skyfire! We were being teased about sparking bitlets two days ago!_ " His thrusters shrieked as they shot over the ground, too low to be safe, but at least they _should_ be free from anyone tracking them. The Seeker was _furious_! Less so with Skyfire than himself and aching to go back and rip Shockwave's spark from his chest. The shuttle was too sheltered. Starscream never should have agreed to this. Now he had to go back and tell Ratchet and Wheeljack that their family had been stolen. He had to beg help from a clan chieftain to rescue another chieftain.

Starscream refused to even consider that rescue wasn't possible, and as they swept past the southern rise of the plateaus, he angled them to the north and began to slow down. He _would_ find his mate and brothers. There was no other option. " _You will do exactly as I say,_ " he growled over the comms. " _You fool! You've probably ruined your own career now. Do you really think Shockwave won't do away with you now that you know who he **really** is?_ " He drew them up short and landed, heat washing off his plating.

Starscream bit out a curse and began pacing, trying to think. They would wait here for an hour of precious time and be sure Shockwave hadn't sent anyone after them, then they would use antigravs to zip over the plateaus and to Megatron's camp. The Seeker clutched at his helm, a low keen escaping him. Primus! He was going to shatter Wheeljack and Ratchet's sparks! And it was storm season. Megatron would not be out of line in the least to delay any assistance he might be willing to give. Not that Starscream would wait, and he doubted the Dynobots' caretakers would wait either.

"I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Skyfire repeated over and over again, his voice tremulous with barely held-in sobs. He sat down on the ground and trembled once they landed, hands covering his mouth as he cried. "He... He's such a well-respected scientist! Please believe me, Starscream, I had _no idea_ he was looking to _enslave_ mechs!"

Starscream huffed, then took pity on his friend. Skyfire had, truly, always been his friend. Naïve, disbelieving of the inherent cruelty in the world, but earnest and honest. "I know," the Seeker said on a sigh. He crossed over to Skyfire and crouched to wrap his arms around the shuttle's shoulders. "His type feed on the kindness of the few mechs like you in this universe. He won't get away with it, but I need you calm and listening to me now. We do this my way. Turn on your language protocols. You'll need them while you're with the clan, and like slag are you going back to the cities until that fragger is dead. You won't be safe."

The shuttle wrapped his large arms around Starscream in a desperate hug, his field a jangle of raw emotion- humiliation, horror, and above all, regret. Skyfire nodded shakily and looked down at Starscream. "Done. Do you have a language packet you can send me? And I can give you the updated version of the program, if you need it..."

Starscream nodded, but his gaze was caught on a foreboding sight to the north. Energon chilled in his lines as he eyed the band of pewter reaching along the horizon. It _had_ been two days since the last storm ended, but he had hoped there would be more time. Maybe it would stay north? Maybe it would move slowly. Starscream knew nothing of this region or how fast the storms piled up, but Megatron did. It was a tense, spark-squeezing hour of waiting with twitching wings, desperate to be off, fearful of being pursued- and the threatening band of the growing storm only darkened.

While they waited, Skyfire upgraded Starscream's language suite, and the Seeker formed a packet of the clans' language. It was more fiddly than the simple program sharing he'd done for Optimus, but now that he had this, he should probably offer it to the Prime too. He'd worry over that some other time, however.

Once again staying low, and this time using their anti-gravs rather than thrusters, Starscream led Skyfire up and over the plateaus, farther north, then down to the shelf where Megatron's clan had set up their huts. Their approach was noticed, and a call went out. Before Starscream landed, Megatron was there, Optimus in his shadow, and a crowd gathered around. Gasping from exertion and panic, Starscream rushed to explain what had happened, and as he did so, Wheeljack's optics blanched, and Ratchet gaped in dawning horror.

"Purple... one optic?" Wheeljack said slowly.

"Shockwave," Starscream gasped, optics falling on his mate's caregivers as they pushed to the front of the group circling Starscream and Skyfire. "He took Grimlock and the others! He called them his 'subjects' and 'creations'." Sorrowful optics met Ratchet's for only an instant then turned to Megatron. "He was controlling their bodies. _Please_! Please, help me get them back?"

Ratchet's expression hardened despite the visible fear in his optics. He spun to Wheeljack and said firmly, "Get your things." He then stomped forward to Starscream, past Megatron to grip Starscream's upper arm. "Where are they?"

"What? What's going on?" Optimus asked, perplexed. "Shockwave? Senator Shockwave?"

"Yes!" Starscream snapped, then switched back to the clan language to explain better in a way those who mattered would understand. //He told Skyfire he wanted to help me, lied and tricked him into setting up the meeting with me. Even when I said I wouldn't be going back to the cities, Shockwave was accommodating. He said something could be arranged where I could live with my clan and just commute. _Then_ he saw Grimlock and the others, and it all changed!// The Seeker's wings moved in hitches and jerks, his arms wide-spread and expression helpless and pained as he looked at Ratchet. //That was when he said he'd just planned on capturing some of the wildlings I knew, but this was better. He gave command codes, and the Dynobots just _dropped_. Then he made them protect him from me!// Starscream covered his mouth and fought the burn in his optics. He couldn't tell them about how Grimlock screamed. He _couldn't_. The words locked up in his vocalizer, and it wasn't until a large hand landed on his shoulder, that Starscream managed to peel open optics he didn't recall squeezing shut.

Megatron continued to grip Starscream's shoulder in a firm hold, forcing his attention up to him. //Where, Starscream? Grimlock is a loyal friend to this clan, and he will not be made to suffer captivity any longer than it takes us to reach him and the others, but I need to know where.//

Starscream shook his helm helplessly. //We fled. Grimlock told me to run, and Shockwave was calling for transport, so I hurried Skyfire away. I don't know where they've gone, but I can go back, try to track-//

//I bet I do,// Ratchet said, his voice hard for all that the words were spoken so quietly. //Where we found them. It was already set up to house them. Where else could he risk going?//

//That's by the Smoky City... long way from here,// Jazz said.

Megatron turned, and Soundwave all but materialized from the crowd. //Soundwave, guard the clans. I will go as I know Grimlock would do nothing less were it me captured by a corrupt city dweller. Volunteers to come help?// Megatron quickly held up his hand. //Keep in mind that we _do_ need this clan to remain protected. I want a small group of fighters to come.//

Sideswipe stepped forward, his twin and their mate in pace with him. //Count us in.//

Skywarp appeared in a flash of purple behind Ratchet and grinned as the healer startled and shied away with a curse. //I'm coming!//

//Inadvisable,// Soundwave said, voice clear and loud, and Starscream felt his spark gutter. //Storm fast approaching. Always worse on western plains.//

//No,// Starscream gasped. //I don't _care_! I can't leave them in that monster's hands!//

//Starscream,// Megatron began, but Ratchet cut in.

//No, he's right,// the healer said, voice low and optics leached of their usual blue as he looked up. Above, the clouds were roiling. //Much as I don't want to wait, we'll never get across the plains in this.//

//Best option: wait and plan. Share information on location and target. Gather strength,// Soundwave said, but Starscream shook his helm, turning pleading optics toward Skywarp.

//I know what you're thinking, and sure, I could get us there, but I have limits. You know I have limits cuz I'd sure as slag done a lot more against Galvatron last season if I could have.// Skywarp stepped in close and wrapped his arms around Starscream. //At the very least, I don't know the terrain. Can't help your mate if I teleport us into a wall.//

//They are right, Starscream,// Megatron said gently. //In fact, we all need to get under cover.// As if to punctuate the chieftain's words, thunder rolled, sounding as if it was just on the other side of the small mountain.

Starscream gnawed his lip, knew his guilt vibrated, ugly and hot in his field as he glanced at Ratchet and Wheeljack.

//He won't kill 'em,// Wheeljack said and cycled his vents, visibly picking himself back up from the shock. //He'll hurt 'em, and we'll hurt him for that, but he won't kill 'em.// Bright blue optics blazed, and Starscream took some measure of strength from the rage he fell coming off the mech. //We'll get them back, but we'll be smart about it.//

//Alright,// Starscream conceded, wings drooping, feeling far too heavy as they hung on his back, dragging his spark down with them. //Alright, but I am leaving the moment the storm has passed.// He allowed Skywarp to tug him toward the entrance, and glanced back to wave Skyfire to follow. "I want Skyfire to stay here," Starscream said in NeoCybex so the shuttle could understand. "He has no training in fighting or hunting."

Megatron nodded as he took a place at Starscream's side. "He can keep Optimus company as Soundwave will have more duties without me here."

"'Keep me company'?" Optimus repeated in an affronted tone. "What is going _on_?" 

"Optimus...?" Skyfire said thinly, staring at the red mech with brightening optics. "Optimus _Prime_?"

"Yes, but come, all of you, we need to get inside," Megatron said. He offered some other words to Optimus, but Starscream didn't bother to listen.

Pulling away from Skywarp, Starscream reached for Skyfire. "Come on. They're right. The storm is going to break any minute now."

"I don't understand," the shuttle said, but he let Starscream tow him into the cavern then deeper into the cave system.

"You two rest," Ratchet said as he and Wheeljack walked with them back to the Dynobots' cave. "Jack and I have to dig into our memories, see what we can recall."

Starscream's attention was torn between his friend and the healer, but Ratchet won out. "I'll help however I can."

"You can help," Ratchet began, "by resting and calming down." One red hand reached out to grip and squeeze the Seeker's. "When I was worried over Wheeljack, what did you tell me?"

His optics burned and vision bleared until Starscream could only see Ratchet as a white blob with two glowing spots of blue. "We'll get him back." His hand was squeezed again.

"We'll get them back," Ratchet said, his own voice thick with emotion. "See to Skyfire. Eat. Rest. When we have a plan, we'll come tell it to you for fresh audials and new ideas. Yes?"

Starscream didn't trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded, curled his other hand better into Skyfire's and pulled free of the healer.

Skyfire remained quiet until they were at last in a small, dimly-lit cave alone, then longer as the Seeker moved to the center of the empty space. Starscream carefully cycled his vents, glad that none of his and Grimlock's belongings were there. He didn't think he'd have been able to maintain his shaky composure had his mate's scent and blankets been there. Sleeping mats could be found later though, and he turned to face his longtime friend.

"The Senate wants to kill Optimus," Starscream explained quietly. "He's a true Prime, but not the one they wanted. The Matrix is tainted, and it was poisoning his mind. He's been fighting to gain control over it instead of falling to the evil the Primes before him have."

Skyfire's optics were wide, his wings swept back. "They're saying he stole the Matrix. There are alerts everywhere warning about how dangerous and deranged he is." A glance was cast back toward the covered entrance of their little side cave. "We're supposed to report any possible sightings."

Starscream shut his optics and cycled his vents while counting slowly to ten. When he opened them, Skyfire watched, fully aware of what the Seeker's temper-controlling techniques looked like. "Optimus is a kind mech from a low caste who never wanted the Matrix or to have the voices of evil former Primes in his head," he stated clearly, speaking slowly and deliberately, irritation ripe in his tone. "What more proof do you need that the ruling elite are greedy, murderous, _cruel_ monsters? Was Shockwave not enough?"

"Star-"

"No," Starscream said, his voice low with forced calm as he struggled not to rail at Skyfire. "You will listen to me, and you will trust this if nothing else. Optimus Prime is a decent mech who does not deserve to die because the Senate fragged up and Primus got the chance to choose his avatar without their leave. Grimlock is a decent, loving mech who does not deserve the torture he will be enduring until I can get to him. You will not report ever having seen Optimus, nor will you ever reveal the location of this camp to anyone. Ever."

Skyfire nodded, his field thick and roiling around Starscream's ragged energy. "I wouldn't. I really won't ever, Star. I promise," he added as he knelt and captured Starscream's hands. "I'll help however I can. I know this is my fault too."

Starscream shut his optics again and sighed. "It's Shockwave's fault," he said as he looked into the paled blue of Skyfire's optics. They were rimmed in white, and he had never seen the shuttle look so utterly miserable- not even when he'd come to warn Starscream the season before. "Listen." He squeezed Skyfire's hands. "You'll be safe here. Most of them can speak NeoCybex a little, and that packet I gave you should help. Maybe share it with Optimus? I can introduce you later. Stay here, and then once I get back, we can figure out what to do based on what I find out. Primus only knows what Shockwave will have told anyone about you. Before you go home, we need to be sure you won't be imprisoned."

Skyfire chewed his bottom lip, his wings drooped down as far as they would go. "I... I don't feel right staying. This _is_ my fault, and I can at least transport everyone there. Since not everybody can fly, surely I could get you there faster."

Starscream gave it a moment's thought then said, "We'll do as told and rest, and when Wheeljack and Ratchet come, we'll let them know and see what they think." Skyfire nodded his agreement, so Starscream stepped back and glanced around the cave. "I'll go get some spare bedding." For all that his spark was writhing in its crystal, Starscream would obey and lie down to rest. If for no other reason than to keep what remained of his family from worrying about him when they could be thinking and planning the rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Megatron stepped into a cave warmed and lit by three fires around its circumference, Optimus on his heels. He wasn't pleased about that, but the mech had not let up in the last three days. It was easier to let the Prime sit in on the meeting than to argue and try to leave him out of it. Megatron was determined that Optimus not accompany the rescue team, though. Shockwave would be a genuine threat to Optimus, and Megatron wasn't willing to risk a mech already struggling with his own inner demons near a sociopath like the Senator.

//Megatron,// Jazz greeted and passed over two cups of warmed energon. //Been listenin' in. I think we can make it work.//

//Skyfire is here?//

//Optimus is here?// Jazz shot back with a grin before turning away.

Megatron sighed and shook his helm, but it appeared he and Optimus were the last to arrive. Cushions were arranged in a circle, and Megatron led the way to an available pair. Optimus clearly wasn't expected- either that or someone knew Blurr would be sitting in one of his mate's laps. Today, it was Sideswipe, the red hunter's arms wound around a narrow waist, chin hooked over Blurr's shoulder. They were taking this seriously, a fact made obvious in the lack of tickling, teasing, or smiles which were so common from the new little family.

"We're going to Kaon- or rather to the outskirts," Starscream began the moment Megatron's aft landed on the cushion. "The Smoky City. Skyfire?"

Skyfire leaned forward and placed a few rocks in a clump where all could see. "This is Kaon here. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and I are certain that this building here," another small pebbled bit of metal was placed out away from the city's edge, "is where they found the Dynobots. It's an old facility, and if I was told correctly ages ago when I asked about it, it was a prison, and it's our best guess for where he would have taken them."

Ratchet and Wheeljack nodded, and the healer said, "Shockwave only saw Starscream, so he doesn't know that we rescued the Dynobots from that prison. He won't see any reason to go anywhere else."

Megatron bit back the urge to debate that and instead asked, "How long of a journey is it?"

"Five or six hours," Skyfire answered, making Megatron blink in surprise. "I'll be flying low and slow to avoid any detection, which forces us on a longer route as well, but hopefully, Shockwave won't be watching too closely for us. He's brilliant, truly, in a scientific sense, but as we've discussed, if he really believed Starscream wouldn't put up a fuss about him wanting to capture wildlings for his experiments, then he might not expect anyone to even try to rescue the Dynobots."

"Slagger," Optimus growled from his seat beside Megatron.

"And once we're there?" Megatron asked with only a short glance at the Prime. "Do you believe you can get us inside and find the Dynobots without detection?"

"He'll probably have it locked down," Starscream answered, "but I can get us inside."

"And I'll help," Skywarp added.

Megatron leveled his gaze on Skyfire. "You are sure you want to do this?"

The cityling nodded, wings lowering. "Starscream argues with me about it, but this is, at least partly, my fault. I'll see his mate and family returned to him whatever it takes."

"Then be prepared to do exactly as you are told when you are told do it," Megatron replied, leaning forward to emphasize his words. "If this comes down to a fight, no one will have time to explain the whys of an order." He turned his gaze to Starscream. "I lead. I have far more experience at command than you." The Seeker's mouth pressed into a thin line, but he nodded, so Megatron looked at Ratchet and Wheeljack.

//Yes, chieftain,// Wheeljack said, though Ratchet looked nearly as begrudging as Starscream.

"We will bring them home, and with Skyfire's assistance, that will happen much faster and sooner than I was anticipating." Megatron looked to his right where Soundwave sat, dutifully present and alert. "We leave the moment the last raindrops fall. Set a watcher on the entrance and a runner with him."

"I can be that runner," Skywarp said.

//No,// Thundercracker argued. //You are going to be in bed with me _sleeping_ after fueling up. We have a long flight and you may need to teleport at some point.//

"Thundercracker is right," Megatron said before Skywarp could argue. "We may need you to save a life, Skywarp. Let a youngling who doesn't mind the wind and chill so much to watch the rain."

"Skyfire flying means less stuff to take," Sideswipe noted. "Can bring extra food instead."

Megatron waited a moment, but no one else spoke up other than to agree with the mech. "If anyone wants out, now is the time."

"Can't get rid of us that easily," Blurr said with a smirk.

"We go," Thundercracker rumbled, his deep voice brooking no argument. All around, everyone else indicated the same.

"Very well," Megatron said and stood, able to feel Optimus' field flickering and twisting against his side, writhing more and more as the conversation went on. "Thundercracker, oversee the gathering of supplies, then I want all of you to fuel up and get what rest you can until it's time to leave. Any questions?" Though he was glad the others stood as well, softly spoken 'no's all around.

Megatron glanced to Optimus and hid a small frown. The unsettled ripple of the Prime's plating displayed an uncharacteristic frustration. He gently took Optimus' arm and led him out ahead of everyone else, pushing a calm he did not feel into his field. "They are shouting at you?" he asked softly.

"No."

Megatron blinked at that, almost stopping, but he wanted to get somewhere they could be alone. "No?" he asked as he led the way toward the little pool cave where they were still staying.

"No," Optimus repeated, his stride and the unsettled rippling of his plating displaying his aggravation as clearly as his tone. "No. I should go. He's a Senator, and the Senate's deep corruption is the fault of the Primes before me. I should be there to take care of at least one part of the corruption."

Megatron's helm tilted and his expression said it all. "No. You will stay here, safe and away from a mech who will happily kill you or drag you back to the Senate to be killed. What fighting skills do you even have? And make no mistake, Optimus, I go to kill this mech. He will not be suffered to live and attack either clan ever again."

Optimus' field flared with sharp, hot anger, but despite that anger, Optimus did not raise his voice when he countered, blue optics smoldering. "I am not one of your clan members. My choices are my own, and _my choice_ is to go. I don't doubt this will end with Shockwave's death. I don't seek to stop that. But I need to learn everything he has done in order to have all the information I can gather for when I return to the city. The corruption has to stop somewhere, and I need proof and information in order to do anything about it."

Megatron wanted to argue, but Optimus was right on that point. "Fine," he said as he stopped to let Optimus enter the cave ahead of him. "But you keep a _tight_ rein on those voices. I will not allow you to endanger my people, so you _will_ follow my lead in combat. Agreed?"

The Prime nodded, tension leaving his frame. "Agreed. I will do everything I can to make sure I don't become a liability."

Not terribly happy about it, Megatron gave a curt nod to Optimus before crossing to a basket of fuel. "Come. Eat. We're likely to need all our strength."

~ | ~

The ground still hissed with acid, rivulets poured down the cliff face from atop the plateau, and droplets fell from the cave's entrance. The last made it an adventure to load Skyfire, though the shuttle had it worse. They had done their best to sweep the puddles off the shelf outside the caves, but it only helped a little. Skyfire assured them he was fine, that his landing skids could take a little more than a few minutes in acid, but they still loaded quickly. Everyone was eager to be off.

Speaking of...

//Stay close to Skyfire,// Megatron said to Starscream. He cast a glance to Thundercracker and Skywarp, but they weren't really the ones he was concerned with. //This hunt requires stealth and care. Do _not_ go rushing ahead.//

//I won't,// Starscream grumbled. //Now would you board so we could leave?//

//Be calm, Starscream,// Megatron said and squeezed the Seeker's shoulder. //Your mate needs you thinking clearly.// Starscream huffed but nodded before walking over to join the other two, and Megatron hurried to board Skyfire. One glance around the hold proved he was the last. "We are ready, Skyfire."

"Then off we go," Skyfire replied, but his voice was subdued.

It was late into the night, hours of travel later, when Skyfire settled onto the ground, his turbines whining to a halt. They were still quite a walk away from the laboratory, but this was as close as they dared fly for fear of being seen. At least the dark of night would help hide their approach.

"It should be just around those spires there in the distance," Skyfire said as he opened his hatch to let out his passengers. The majority had traveled well, but those sparked and raised in the wastes had alternated between being plastered to his windows and shaking in their seats, riding inside a flying mech a new and rather harrowing experience.

Megatron stepped to the ground, carefully hiding his own dizziness. It had been a _long_ time since he flew inside any kind of transport, living or automated. Supplies were removed as the other mechs incapable of flight stepped out as well. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker all reached to help, and within minutes, they were armed and ready. //We go slow,// Megatron said, his voice low. //Stay close together, and move from cover to cover. This is a hunt and we are upwind of our quarry.// He turned to Optimus. "Stay close to me, and do as I say when I say it. Do not question me."

Optimus nodded and asked, "Is there a weapon I can use, just in case?"

That was not something Megatron had anticipated, but he checked his own weapons before he held out an energy axe to Optimus. "Think you can use that? It's well-balanced, but not as fine as the laser swords some of my clan prefer." He didn't have any of those, however, preferring heavy weaponry over the admitted grace of the sword. Optimus took the axe and tested it in his hands, feeling its weight. His gaze went a little distant as he moved it from one hand to the other and gave it an experimental swing.

Megatron watched Optimus handle the axe a moment, then gave a short nod before he turned to the largest mech of their group. "Skyfire. You are our emergency escape route. Stay here, stay out of sight. If anyone confronts you, ping Starscream and get away. Starscream will use his comms to contact you if we need you." He glanced at the Seeker for confirmation, hoping he hadn't removed his comm suite during his time in the wastes, but Starscream nodded.

Megatron turned his gaze to Ratchet, who took in the area and shared a glance with Wheeljack. //This looks right,// the healer said. //I don't think much has changed at all in the vorns since we were here last.//

Wheeljack finished sorting through his supplies, having spent part of the flight assembling his explosives. All they needed were the cracked singing crystals to make them volatile. //If he's hurt them...//

//It hasn't really been that long,// Ratchet said, a hand on his mate's shoulder, and Megatron added his voice in agreement. Many bad things could happen in four days, but with any luck, the Dynobots would still be alive. As he had said before, this Shockwave wanted them as slaves. Killing them would be counterproductive, and Megatron would hold onto that hope himself until proven otherwise.

//The real problem is that coding Shockwave has in them,// Starscream said, wings twitching with impatience. //Grimlock fought it long enough to tell me to run, but…// He shook his helm vigorously, as if trying to fling away a thought- or memory. //They won't be able to stop themselves from attacking us if he tells them to,// he finished sadly.

//Then we'll just hafta make sure we kill this mech as fast as we can,// Jazz said, his expression grim.

They _had_ to be fast, Megatron thought. If any of the Dynobots hurt any of them, he knew they would never be able to live with themselves. Especially if Grimlock hurt Starscream. Megatron let his gaze roam over each mech in their party and then turned to lead the way with a silent gesture.

They clustered as close as they could as they moved, dodging around the spires of rusted metal which were strewn over the Kaonian area. The closer they got to the laboratory, however, the less formless the rusted over structures were, and the more they began to resemble long-dead mechs and beasts, the discarded remains of Shockwave's past failures. There was one mangled and rusted form which looked like a cross between a massive gridwolf and Grimlock's alt mode, misshapen with too many limbs and what may have once been wings. 

Wheeljack shuddered at the display and glared ahead at the structure. //He's still workin' here. Lots of this is new.//

Optimus shook his head silently, not bothering to hide the revulsion and discomfort in his field.

//He dies,// Ratchet growled.

Megatron drew them to a halt and peeked around the side of a large pile of rusting remains. There was a door there but also a rather obvious camera. //Can you disable it?// he asked and shifted so Starscream could get a look.

//Pff. He hasn't updated his system in a while. I was hacking those before I even joined the academy,// Starscream said. He stepped back, and went silent, optics dim and expression distant. //He _might_ have other measures in place,// the Seeker said at length, //but I've set the cameras on a loop. The door alarms are on a different, _wired_ network. I'm picking up their reporting signal, but I doubt blocking it, even if I could, would stop the alarms from blaring. His central hub just wouldn't get the message.//

"Can you access any sort of schematics?" Optimus whispered, able to understand the clan language thanks to Starscream and Skyfire but still rarely speaking. "Anything that will give us an idea of where to go once we're inside-" He froze when something echoed from within the building, a terrible, pained shriek like a mechanimal in torment.

Wheeljack went completely still, optics blanching white. //G...Grimlock...//

Starscream keened softly at the sound and shoved at Wheeljack's shoulder. //We need in there _now_!//

//Be careful!// Megatron hissed, but he followed the Seeker as he ran to the door. The sounds coming from within were beyond description, and Megatron understood the drive to get to the Dynobots. //We'll be no help if you charge in there after setting off the alarms!// He caught Starscream's wrist and yanked him back just before he would have touched the keypad. // _Think_ , Starscream!// He turned to see the others following, the twins and their mate bringing up the rear where they cast their gazes in every direction to search for threats. //Wheeljack,// Megatron called softly. //How did you get past this before?//

//We... We just... got in,// Wheeljack stammered, still shaken by the sound he heard even though it had faded. //It was right after a huge, out of season storm. We were exploring, and we found this place. The security systems must've been knocked out by the storm. We thought it was abandoned then.// 

Optimus stepped forward and looked to Megatron and Starscream. "There are too many of us to sneak in without being noticed regardless of how well Starscream can divert the security systems. I think it would be best if we split up. Perhaps Jazz can lead a few mechs to create a diversion out here while we break in. If Shockwave sends out one or more of the Dynobots to deal with trespassers, then that would be fewer our group would have to worry about inside."

Megatron nodded in agreement. //Jazz, take the twins and Blurr and create a ruckus around the side. Try to break in or something, but be noisy.//

//Got it.// Jazz nodded and turned to lead the other mechs to their task.

Megatron turned to Skywarp and stared at the Seeker for a moment.

//If you know what's on the other side of that door, sure,// Skywarp said and looked to Wheeljack and Ratchet for confirmation. //But I don't want to get stuck in something. That frelling hurts.//

//If nothin's changed, there should just be a hallway,// Wheeljack answered.

Skywarp cycled his vents and leaned over to kiss Thundercracker's cheek. //So if this works, I'll come back for Starscream, maybe it'll be easier to open from the inside?//

Megatron nodded his approval, and Skywarp disappeared with a _vop_. For a long moment, there was nothing but the four warriors moving off, and Skywarp appeared back in place next to Thundercracker. //Not sporting any wall fragments, I see,// Megatron said.

Starscream cut between the two and grabbed Skywarp's arm. //Get me in there.//

//To open the door,// Megatron reminded sternly.

Wheeljack fidgeted as they waited for Skywarp and Starscream to open the door, his grip tightening on a crystal explosive enough to concern Megatron. Most of them jumped when they heard a nearly sonorous cry on the opposite side of the of the structure.

//He's sent out Sludge to deal with the others,// Wheeljack whispered.

//They know not to harm him,// Megatron assured him before the door opened, showing Starscream's pale pink optics.

The Seeker's wings twitched, and he motioned them all in. //Hurry.//

Ratchet was the first to move, and he pushed past Starscream and Skywarp, Wheeljack's wrist in his grip. //This way. I remember.//

Megatron followed, Optimus close despite his staring around at the facility as they made their way through it. Megatron remembered what Skyfire said- this was once a prison. He could see it and could see why Ratchet and Wheeljack thought this place had been abandoned when they first found it. They passed through the rusty admission area and immediately went through a long-abandoned cell block, bars and chains so corroded they would have likely crumbled to dust at the barest touch. Most cells were empty, though a few held the remains of long-dead mechs. Glitchmice, spiderbots, and small insecticons skittered between cells and gaps in the walls. 

" _I must admit, your tenacity is unexpected,_ " Shockwave's voice suddenly spoke over the crackling speaker system. " _These creatures are little more than beasts masquerading as mechs, an improved form of military drone I designed for Cybertronian defense, yet you are emotionally invested enough to risk retrieving them. Your attachment is... illogical._ "

 _So much for secrecy_ , Megatron thought.

"They are _sparked_!" Starscream shrieked, fists clenched and wings vibrating with his fear and rage.

//Keep moving,// Megatron growled, fingers itching to throttle the mech who dared such an atrocity.

Ratchet led them deeper into the facility, twisting through the corridors until they were able to see a set of double doors, one side cracked open. //In there is where we found them,// he whispered.

//I'll go first; the rest of you come in behind me. Fan out, find cover,// Megatron said. Then, he strode forward and slammed through the doors. What he saw chilled the energon in his lines. Three of the Dynobots were secured to inclined slabs, bound not just by cables but by thick clamps clearly designed for them. Grimlock was chained, but standing, and next to him was a rather large purple mech with a single optic and no face.

"Release them," Megatron commanded.

Grimlock sagged in his restraints, panting slowly. The glow of his visor was dull, exhausted, his gaze distant and unseeing, and thin trails of smoke curled from gaps in his plating. Wheeljack whimpered at the sight, and Megatron held out a hand to keep the smaller mech from moving closer.

Shockwave tilted his head slightly. "I think not. They are necessary for the protection of this planet. As wildlings, you would not understand, but Cybertron is constantly under risk of attack from the Galactic Council, the Quintessons, and other intergalactic threats. I was tasked by the Senate, Sentinel Prime, and Zeta Prime before him with creating the perfect defense system- obedient as a drone but able to withstand all but the most powerful attacks the Galactic Council can conjure."

Optimus pushed forward, slipping past Megatron before he could grab the mech. "I am _Optimus Prime_ , and I renounce my predecessors' order! You _cannot_ treat Cybertronian life with such callous disregard! They are _mechs_ , _not_ test subjects!" Starscream stepped forward as well, laser sword in hand. 

Megatron clenched his jaw and wedged his shoulder ahead of Optimus' so he could defend the mech if need be. "No. No wildling would ever understand this cruelty," Megatron said, careful this time to soften the Kaonite accent. He knew Shockwave's type all too well. "However, your Prime has given you an order. Release them and surrender." Primus, how he wanted to kill this mech! This was everything he hated and had left the festering cities to escape.

Shockwave leveled his eerie, single-optic gaze on Optimus, utterly dismissing Megatron. "So, you are the civilian who stole the Matrix. The Primacy's enforcers have been searching for you." Optimus' plating clamped down in shock.

Before he could protest, however, Shockwave spoke again, "Regardless, you are interrupting my tests and disrupting my schedule." He turned to the side to tap the nearest console. "Alpha, take care of them. Lightning Strike zero zero four. If any survive, place them in the reinforced cells intended for the insecticon experiment."

The clamps holding Grimlock snapped open, and his arms fell limply to his sides. He sagged at first before he regained his balance and straightened to look over the other mechs. The glow of his visor was still dull at first, but as he took a step forward to obey, it quickly began to brighten again, whitening at the edges with dawning horror as Grimlock's mind caught up with what was happening and he realized what he was being ordered to do.

Ratchet pushed forward, knocking Megatron and Optimus to either side, and he turned pleading optics to Grimlock. //I know he's hurting you, but I know you. I _know_ you are stronger than him.// He jerked his shoulder out from under Megatron's restraining touch and took another step forward. //Fight him. You're a free mech and that glitch can't control you!//

Grimlock's entire frame trembled as he fought with the programming which forced his body to move. Heavy steps closed the distance between himself and the group of mechs, and his vocalizer rumbled a constant, low growl, threaded with a thin whimper when Wheeljack stepped forward to join Ratchet. 

//You can do this, Grimmy. You can beat this mech,// Wheeljack encouraged. //You worked so hard to become what you are- _you_. This awful mech may have brought you onto Cybertron, but _you_ made yourself into the powerful and kind chieftain you are now.//

Starscream moved to step forward as well, but Megatron stopped him. If it came to a fight, much as he detested the idea, Megatron needed Starscream far enough away to react defensively. They would need to get Wheeljack and Ratchet out, protect Optimus… He glanced back at Skywarp and Thundercracker. Both stood ready and waiting, weapons out. Megatron gestured for them to hold.

"Your stubbornness is annoying," Shockwave chided from where he stood at the console. He flipped another switch, and Slag shrieked in agony, writhing in his own bonds. Grimlock's plating flared at the sound of his brother's pain, and he shifted to his beast form with a roar of frustration and distress. 

"Stop!" Wheeljack cried, sparkbreak in his voice. "Stop hurting them!" Anything else he may have said was cut off as Grimlock whipped around, and Wheeljack had to duck under the swing of the Dynobot's massive tail. Ratchet flattened himself to the floor as well, and Megatron jerked both Starscream and Optimus back a few paces.

Grimlock's head jerked back and forth, feet stomping and shaking the ground as he fought and roared. Electricity crackled between the gaps of his plating, Shockwave's control clawing at his circuits. One bright, blue optic leveled on the mechs watching him, on his family, and Grimlock roared again. His head turned, shaking, and his fangs flashed over Wheeljack's head. 

And then he whipped his head back around and snapped his massive jaws down on Shockwave's helm.

Slag continued to writhe and shriek in his restraints even as Grimlock bit Shockwave's head clean off. Scrambling back to his feet, Ratchet ran and threw himself at the console. "Move!" Starscream snapped and shoved the healer aside. He yanked the switch Shockwave had pushed forward back to zero, and Slag's torment stopped. He turned back to his mate, to watch as Shockwave's body twitched on the ground a moment, energon pouring from his gaping neck and wires sparking. Starscream lifted white-rimmed optics up to his mate, his spark quaking in a sickening mix of distress and profound relief.

Grimlock stomped down on Shockwave's corpse and simply stood there for a long moment, panting and shivering. His optics slowly dimmed back down to a normal color as Optimus went to help Slag and Snarl free from their restraints. After another moment, Grimlock managed to transform only to sag to his knees where he began to shake in earnest.

Starscream rushed to his mate, and Megatron moved to help Swoop. He hoped the others and Sludge were all right.

//Grimlock?// Starscream asked.

Thundercracker and Skywarp remained on guard by the doors while Megatron guided Swoop away from the rack he'd been bound to. To the side, Ratchet and Wheeljack inspected the other two Dynobots for damage, melding their fields with the much larger mechs' to help them settle. They projected a strong feeling of calm, security, and safety. Thin whimpers and keens were choked back by all of them, and the eldest Dynobot's vents hitched as Grimlock listened to the sound of his mate's voice as Starscream crooned and babbled to him.

Grimlock reached out with one trembling hand to his mate. His vocalizer hitched again, strength failing him under the weight of everything that had happened.

Starscream moved when Grimlock reached toward him and wound his arms around his mate's neck. //Safe now,// he whispered and held tight. //He's dead and he'll never hurt you or your brothers again.//

//Hey!// Blurr said as he slid to a halt, startling even Megatron. //Sludge is ok, but he's… tired?// The Racer's grasp of the language was still incomplete, but Megatron understood. //Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker are with him. Jazz has energon for him, but he's… scared for brothers.//

Megatron crossed the room, leaving Swoop with his caretakers and brothers, and he gave the little Racer's shoulder a squeeze. //Go tell Sludge his brothers and family are all fine and Shockwave is dead. We will be out to him as soon as they are ready to move. Tell him to just rest for now.// He watched Blurr toss a salute and dash back out before he turned to ask the healer and Wheeljack, //What do they need? Energon, I assume? Are there injuries that need to be tended before we leave this building?// He wanted to get them all out, destroy the place, and get home before anything else happened.

Wheeljack gently stroked Swoop's crest as he answered Megatron, //No, there aren't any physical injuries. Seems that monster's method of torturing them was to directly stimulate their pain sensors and sparks.//

Optimus looked over the facility, his field rippling with barely contained anger. "I want as much video and photographic evidence of this place as we can get before we burn it down. It might prove useful later. We should also make sure the Dynobots weren't his only victims."

Megatron nodded in agreement and turned to Skywarp. //Return to camp quickly and bring Soundwave and his creations. They're far more suited to gathering evidence than any of us.// Skywarp hesitated only an instant, then disappeared. Megatron gestured Thundercracker toward the healer and his mate. //Let's get them outside. This place won’t help their recovery.// He was pushing too fast and knew it, but being _in_ here really couldn't be helping the Dynobots.

"Help me, Optimus," Megatron said and moved to crouch by Grimlock and Starscream. //I know you are hurting in unimaginable ways,// he said to the Dynobot. //But we need to get you all outside. Sludge is there and safe, and I believe you will all feel better faster outside of these walls.//

The Dynobots were hesitant to move, but with Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Starscream's gentle coaxing, they managed to get to their feet and allowed themselves to be guided toward the exit. Starscream hovered close as the Dynobots leaned on one another, and he startled slightly when Ratchet looped an arm around his waist.

//We'll make sure they heal from this,// Ratchet said softly, though Megatron still heard him.

//I want to go home,// Starscream said, and glanced up at Megatron as they finally made their way free of the prison. //To the Waters. To our caves and our lands. I don't mean insult, but...//

//It is no insult,// Megatron assured the Seeker. He looked up at the distinctive sound of Skywarp's arrival, watching a moment as Soundwave was led back inside the building to begin his work. //Once Soundwave is done,// Megatron said to Starscream, //we will leave. If Skyfire is willing to stop off at my camp to drop us off, it would be appreciated, and then perhaps he can safely take your family home. Those of your people still with my clan will be well protected and tended and will rejoin you when we come to the Waters ourselves.//

Starscream nodded, and Ratchet nudged him toward Grimlock, taking command and agreeing in place of the chieftain and chieftain's mate. Megatron figured that was more than good enough, and left the family to console themselves. He turned away and strode over to where Jazz waited with the twins and Blurr, and he received a twist of a smile from the smallest mech of their party.

//So much for our fun. I'll go with them,// Jazz said.

//Good. I will rest easier knowing you're watching over them.// Megatron cycled his vents, and with a parting squeeze to Jazz's shoulder, he went to let Skyfire know it was over.

Through the remaining hours of the night and on into the early, dark and hazy dawn, they waited. Megatron kept Skyfire close when he would have gone to the Dynobots while the twins, Blurr, and Jazz also patrolled and guarded the reunited family. Megatron was only too glad to see Soundwave when he strode out of the building with a visibly furious Optimus at his side, Thundercracker and Skywarp bringing up the rear.

//It's clear,// Thundercracker called.

"He died too quickly," Optimus growled as he came to a stop beside Megatron and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am going to make sure this can never happen again. _Never_ again."

Megatron nodded his agreement then called out, //Wheeljack,// Megatron called. //It's your turn. Destroy this perversion.//

~ | ~

Megatron watched Skyfire's form shrink into the predawn night and then gestured for Optimus to follow him to his hut. It had been set up and his belongings placed in it while they were away, and once again he was more grateful than words could express for his Second's sure and steady presence in the clan. Soundwave always made sure things ran smoothly, even when life didn't.

Megatron was exhausted, and he knew it was emotional as well as physical. Witnessing such cold, brutal cruelty and lack of empathy was draining. It was every reason he had left the city, and why he occasionally doubted if he had made the right choice. Maybe he should have stayed and fought? Maybe he could have changed their world? 

If he was truthful with himself, he was actually a little relieved that the Dynobots had chosen to go home. The other clan would be better off in their own territory to recover, and it left Megatron free of obligation since First Aid had opted to leave with them as well. The other few mechs had friends already tending them, and Megatron himself need not play host. Better still, Optimus _seemed_ all right after such a harrowing experience, but who knew what all _that_ had done to the voices in the mech's head? It was, however, promising that he found what was done to the Dynobots revolting.

"I hope they will be alright," the Prime said as he followed Megatron into his hut.

"They are all of them strongly sparked, no matter what that glitch thought," Megatron said as he crossed to his energon storage chest. He pulled out two cups and filled both, handing one to Optimus before draining his own. The cup was set aside for later cleaning before he slumped down onto his bed and threw an arm over his optics. "I have never understood such wanton cruelty. I have never understood how a mech can look at another and think, 'You are wholly beneath me, and your life is of no inherent worth'. Galvatron was insane. Mind and processors glitched. I could see it in his optics. Pure madness. Shockwave wasn't mad. He wasn't glitched. He was as all those in the Senate are- cruel and evil."

"It's unfortunate how many of those kinds of mechs exist," Optimus agreed softly as he sat down on the floor beside the bedding. He stared into the cup of energon, not drinking. "And even more unfortunate that they get away with it. I'm glad there were no other mechs captive in his facility, but how many _could_ there have been if the Dynobots didn't have such loyal allies?"

Megatron shifted his arm to behind his helm and looked at Optimus. "You saw the bodies. He has been at this a long time and killed many, and I am glad he's dead." He was actually a little worried about Skyfire. He was young and incredibly naïve, and Shockwave's disappearance would be noted eventually. If the shuttle returned to the cities -which was likely- he would be in danger. Megatron knew the mech wasn't his responsibility, but he had a kind, if gullible, spark.

With a sigh, Megatron reached out to tap Optimus' arm. "And how are you doing? You seem calm. Are the ghosts sleeping?"

"Nova Prime is talkative," Optimus answered honestly. "But I dare say the others seem just as taken aback as we are." He sighed and dimmed his optics. "I have all of this evidence of his cruelty now, but I don't know what I can do with it. I can already hear the other Senators remarking that he's already dead, so there's no use in dwelling on it."

"No, what is worth dwelling on is that it ever happened, and how can it be prevented in the future." Megatron scrubbed his hand over his face, mind spinning. He wanted to say it all needed to be burned to the ground and rebuilt, but tempting Optimus with destruction seemed a dangerous game to play. "Slavery needs to be abolished. Functionalism needs to be abolished. The caste system needs to be removed. Medical care should be a right, not a luxury- the same for energon." He lifted his arm and waved it in a vague circle. "You haven't seen much of clan life yet, but I can tell you this. When one of us is wounded or ill, others pick up the slack. Animals are tended, food is provided, the healers work hard to repair the wounds to the best of their abilities. I am chieftain, and yes, there are some rank benefits, but I would never allow a member of my clan to suffer for it." Besides, getting to claim the small oil pool and its cave for a few nights was hardly the same as Senators _owning_ other living mechs. "You have one Pit of a job ahead of you when you go back."

"I know." Optimus sighed again and set down the cup so he could bury his face in his hands.

"Shockwave said I stole the Matrix," he finally muttered after a long few moments, his voice muffled by his palms. "If I _do_ go back, how can I hope to accomplish anything but dying? I can't help anyone if I'm dead, but they'll never let me anywhere near any facilities or mechs who can make a difference."

"Start in the gutters," Megatron replied absently. "Show them what Shockwave was doing. Show them the Matrix, ask them what they believe, and tell them your story." He sat up and rolled to his knees so he could reach his main 'ideas' datapad. "It's a compelling story, just what you've told me," he said as he moved back near Optimus. "Here," he said and patted the blankets as he stretched out on his front and pulled a stylus out. "What you need is a compelling way to tell it. You were lower caste yourself. That alone will help you if you approach this right." He paused at looked up at Optimus. "But if you do this, do it for the right reasons. Taking power isn't _bad_ in and of itself. Not if you use that power for the good of all."

Optimus lifted his head to blink up at the other mech. "I'm just a dock loader..." he whispered, but after another moment, he forced himself to move so he could join Megatron on the bedding, his field filled with self-doubt.

"And I was slave in the mines," Megatron replied. He tapped the end of the stylus against Optimus' chest plates. "Does that thing give you any sense of Primus being real, or is it just a recording of voices that have held it before you?"

Optimus frowned and dimmed his optics again. "I feel... _something_ when I can get the loud ones to shut up. I'm not sure what, but it's... different. I don't know if it's a Prime I haven't heard from yet or Primus..."

Megatron shrugged. " _Something_ chose you, and you are not a cruel mech," he said as he pulled up a new document. "Let's just start from the beginning. You had a different name." Megatron faced Optimus squarely. "You do know that you can call yourself whatever you wish, right? Did you choose Optimus?"

The Prime blinked blankly at him at first, and it was clear it had never occurred to him to go by his old name. "I... n-no... I didn't. The Matrix named me." Blue gaze lowered to his hands. "I touched the Matrix, and I heard it say, 'Arise, Optimus Prime'. It said the mech I used to be was dead. I..." He lifted his head again to look back to Megatron. "My name was Orion. Orion Pax."

Megatron shifted so his weight was braced up by one elbow and gestured to the mech before him. "Well. We know those voices aren't the kindest or most reasonable. Is Orion truly dead?" He swept his gaze over the mech. Large and strong, but that isn't anything abnormal for a dockworker. "You decide who you are. Optimus Prime may suit well if you return to the cities, but if you say Orion lives on- which I'm inclined to believe since you don't _act_ like any Prime I've ever known of, then you are Orion. Which do you want me to call you?"

Optimus hesitated, but only for a second. "Orion. Please."

Megatron grinned. "All right, Orion. Tell me your story. Start at the beginning, and I don't mean the Matrix. Your beginning." The stylus sat poised over the datapad, ready to write. Maybe, just maybe, they could do some good. Especially if Orion continued to maintain control.

Orion shifted to sit a little more comfortably as he thought on where to start. "As I said, I was a dockworker. I organized the energon storehouses in Iacon and transferred shipments to and from the freighters and transports. It was hard, tiring work with long shifts and little pay, but I managed to make ends meet. I was saving what little I could to go to school to be an archivist."

"Why archives?" Megatron asked, writing the words as Orion spoke them. He would need to remember later, too, to have it spread around the clan that Orion wished to be called his true name, not the one the Matrix foisted onto him.

"I wanted to learn the history of Cybertron- the real history. Not just the propaganda and lies told to the public by the Primacy. I thought maybe I could help preserve the true history if I could uncover it." Orion sighed softly. "It... seems like such a stupid desire now."

Megatron continued writing and said, "That doesn't seem stupid at all. An up-hill battle perhaps, but not stupid. Too much of what we're told is filler. Most mechs don't even know that they _can_ question the false reality we're fed. 'This is how it is' is a poor way to lead a planet, but how can anyone even try to change it if we don't know what we don't know?"

Orion nodded. "I just... thought maybe there would be _something_ in our history which could be beneficial to the people of Cybertron. Maybe an answer to the energon crisis, or... I don't know. I just wanted to _learn_."

"Knowledge is a noble pursuit all on its own," Megatron said and tapped the back of Orion's hand with his stylus. "It might not be common, but it is good. So. Normal life, no run-ins with authority? No seditious acts? No criminal behavior?" he asked with a teasing grin. Orion was much like the miners Megatron had known- himself included. Work because one must, because one needs energon. Do as told. Don't buck the system.

But now, he was in a position to try if he wanted to.

Orion shook his head, looking down at the other mech. "No. I didn't have time for that, even if I was the kind of mech who wanted to get into trouble. When I wasn't working, I was usually at home trying to rest. I'd occasionally go out with my co-workers to drink late after work, but that was rare. Rarer after..." His gaze lowered down to his hands in his lap again, his plating tightening against itself. "I... stopped feeling safe when I was out late."

Megatron's optics brightened, mouth pressing a bit flatter. He knew that tone. "You don't have to talk about that if you don't want to," he said, taking a guess. It was all too common an occurrence. Mechs with no power stripped whatever they could from another just to feel as if they had some control over something- some _one_.

The other mech's plating relaxed a little. "That's... pretty much it," Orion admitted. "I led a rather boring life. I just happened to be in the parade crowd when they brought the Matrix through. I was next-to-last in line. I touched it, and..." He gestured to himself.

"But it wasn't _supposed_ to, right?" Megatron asked, helm tilted a little to the side. "Since when has the Matrix chosen a mech from the lower castes? They've been nobility since before I was sparked." He was leading a little, but this was likely something they could use. If Primus was actually real, and had some control over the Matrix, then Orion _had_ been truly chosen. He could be the first _true_ Prime in ages, but to take down the Senate and gain the support of the people of Cybertron, he needed to be something more than a 'thief'.

Orion shook his head. "I doubt it. The Primes have been nobility for as long as I can remember, too. If I look into the Matrix's memories, then the last Prime who _wasn't_ nobility was Guardian, two Primes before Nova." He frowned softly. "I can't find a Prime who was fully sane after him, either... but they were all a little... _off_ here and there."

"I imagine having even the voice of a true god in one's head would make a mech a little… off," Megatron replied with a grin. "But you can see past them to Guardian Prime now?" That was probably good. Orion hadn't been able to hear anything but the shouting of the loud ones until very recently. Megatron was beginning to think that their little outing to rescue the Dynobots might actually have done the mech some good. That and perhaps not having the time to watch over the mech had helped him take the reins more himself.

"Somewhat. Sentinel, Nova, and Zeta are still the loudest, but I can at least get names and vague feelings from some of the others... they're just buried under the corruption." Orion frowned again. "I don't think the Matrix itself is evil. I think it's just been corrupted by the selfishness and pride of the worse Primes."

"Then that's good. You are beginning to gain control and push out the corruption," Megatron said. "We're, of course, just guessing at all of this, but once you gain full control- assuming Primus is real and you are His chosen, then you can truly do a lot of good." Not that it wouldn't be a fight for the mech and everyone else. Change was not easy, even when it would be a good change. 

"Not lately." Orion shook his head. "Nova Prime was very curious about everything Shockwave was doing... but he's tried to offend and horrify me so much, I'm getting numb to it."

Megatron rolled to his side and sat up beside Orion, optics on the datapad as he thought. "What we do know is that the Matrix appears to be a type of data storage device," he said slowly as he tapped the stylus lightly on the edge of the 'pad. "It's managed to record the personalities of the previous holders?" He looked up with a frown. "Unless you think that it's literally captured their sparks?"

"I... I'm not sure. I think I need more time with it. Now that I can actually hear _myself_ think and not just the others." Orion rubbed his face with his hands, his field tired. "Primus, what I wouldn't give for a night without the memories."

"You'll have it," Megatron said, tipping just enough to bump their shoulders together. "You are gaining control and that will only continue. Regardless of what the Matrix is, you are clearly able to exert your own will over it. Perhaps it's like an animal and requires some training? Show continually that you will not be swayed, and the dissenting voices will quiet more." He grinned, irreverent and teasing. "When you get through, tell Primus I said hello."

"I have to thank you." Orion lifted his face from his hands to look to Megatron, optics dull and tired but no longer haunted the way they were when they first met. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this far. I'd still be in that cave going mad, if not completely gone by now."

Megatron dipped his chin in a very slight nod. "It's a burden you shouldn't have to bear alone, but keep in mind that this is _you_ fighting and winning. Isolation can destroy our minds, and your friend leaving you in that cave alone was very likely only seeking to protect you, but it was foolish of him to leave you for so long. Between storms, we'll keep you busy here. You should see how our people live before you go back to the cities, anyway. You would be the first Prime I'm aware of who would respect our ways, even if you don't want to share them."

Orion nodded quietly. "Still, thank you. And yes. I want to learn as much as I can while I'm here. That was another thing I wanted to learn as an archivist- how we separated into the two different lifestyles, how long ago, and what caused such a rift between us. And how the wastes became what they are." He looked around the hut, at the raw beauty in its shape and function. "We're all Cybertronian mechs, yet we're so different we may as well be from different worlds."

"And yet we're not," Megatron said easily, hand lifting to gesture at himself. "I'm city-born and a clan chieftain. The clans have their own language, and if you travel far enough you'll trip over different dialects and even a different language. Axon, our healer, traveled far and wide before choosing a clan of his own, and he speaks three languages fluently, some NeoCybex, and a few other dialects well enough to be understood. And think of all the cultures in the cities. Vos and Praxus are insular, but Tetrahex and Altihex and Polyhex are very unique cities as well. We _are_ one people. The problems seem to arise not because of the differences, but because mechs choose not to respect those differences as valid."

Orion nodded again. "Very true- and Starscream gave me a program on our flight back that should help me to learn the language of your clan faster. I want to at least try. They shouldn't be forced to accommodate me. I also want to help out, if I can. I feel guilty I've been taking your supplies but not contributing."

"We to tend our sick and wounded, and you were wounded," Megatron replied with a slight wave of his hand. "I know that is not how it is in the cities, but maybe it should be? No, a mech too ill or hurt to work isn't pulling his weight at the time, but next time, it will be someone else, and he'll pick up the slack so that other person can recover properly and not suffer more. That makes far more sense than leaving a mech to madness in a cave, or forcing you to hunt or craft or clean when you are not fully capable and require rest."

Orion's field flushed with embarrassment. "I wasn't _wounded_ ," he protested weakly before he shook his head. "I'm capable of helping now, and I want to. I... don't know that I could help hunt. But I'm sure there are other tasks I could learn."

Megatron wasn't going to argue. Orion had been incapacitated and incapable of helping himself when he was found. That counted as close enough to 'wounded' in the clan. "I would not ask you to hunt. Though if you wanted to see the mechanimals of this area, there are some. Now and then, you can catch a turbofox hunting glitchmice on the plateaus. There are other things you can do. Sunstreaker has so many frelling petrorabbits now, he can always use help. And the equus need to be tended. They aren't happy in the caverns, so between storms, we take them out for runs. However, it's too great a risk to turn them loose, so it requires mechs to go riding and mind the herd." He thought for a moment. "There are mechs who craft things. Cups, bowls, blankets, and mats to name a few."

"Riding...?" Orion repeated with a stupefied blink. "You... _ride_ them? You don't just drive?"

Megatron chuckled at the shock and nodded. "The ground here is far too uneven for driving. Some of us could manage it. I could, given my alt, but mechs like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? Ratchet or Wheeljack?" He shook his helm. "The equus pull our carts as well as carry us. The carts have wide, large wheels, and while they're bouncy as frag to ride in, one can. The injured, elderly, and infirm do when we move camps throughout the seasons." They did also eat them, but not until the equus was too old to work or wounded. Megatron didn't think Orion would appreciate that reminder though. "They're fun to ride. I can teach you."

Blue optics flickered again. "I didn't think of it that way. So... what, their transformation cogs are never used? They just atrophy?" Sadness flickered though his field at the thought. "I'd be willing to try at least once. I'm going to be here a while longer, anyway. And you said crafting? I'd like to learn to make something, too. I want to pull my weight."

"We transform, Orion," Megatron said and reached out a hand to rest on the other mech's forearm. "There are some rather flat stretches of land here and there. Mechs ride equus there, race around and play." He gave a soft laugh. "No, we don't just atrophy and not transform. And there are many crafts. I'll arrange you to meet some of the others who focus on that over hunting. Everyone can do a little something, but we have a number of masters here who have finely tuned their crafts."

Orion's shoulders relaxed a little, and his field heated again with embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm not sure why the idea that you never transform was so... uncomfortable. I'm glad there are occasions where your mechs can warm their wheels, though." He perked up a bit, offering a smile. "I look forward to learning the crafts. I hope they won't mind showing me. I don't want to interrupt or intrude."

A laugh burst from Megatron. "You've never met a master here. They're all desperate to find the right apprentice or three and teach their craft to. You won't be intruding, but you may break a few sparks when you don't declare yourself their student." He lifted the hand still resting on Orion's arm and lightly slapped the backs of his knuckles against the mech's shoulder. "Just don't let them sneak around the language barrier and claim you as a student." Megatron would be specific, himself, and technically, Orion was under his protection, but there were some wily old rusted screws in his clan. He wouldn't put it past a couple of them to try.

Orion gave a small, sincere grin, possibly the first truly sparkfelt one since Megatron found him. "I will try. I want to start trying to use your language in the morning, too. I'm going to install the language pack Starscream gave me while I recharge tonight. Hopefully it will work out."

Nodding, Megatron said, "Starscream mentioned it took him a few days, but then the Dynobots didn't know he had it and were speaking in NeoCybex to him. I'm sure we can help you out a little faster. Once you have a grasp on our language, you should ask Thundercracker and Skywarp to speak Vosian to you for a few days. It might help you if you ever have to deal with the Winglord in Vos."

The other mech's optics brightened. "I hadn't thought of that- thank you. I'll be sure to ask them." He shook his head slightly. "It's all so overwhelming to think of right now... but at least I _can_ think now. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. You could have just left me there to my madness." Or, Orion left unsaid but certainly implied, Megatron could have put him out of his misery.

"That's not our way," Megatron replied. Had Orion proved truly dangerous, then as chieftain, Megatron would have put his people first, but he wouldn't have just left the mech there without _trying_ to help him. "Not a single mech questioned trying to help you. Did you know that? It wasn't just me and my choice, Orion. Had there been a disagreement, someone would have expressed it." Well, more than the perfectly expected nervousness, anyway.

Orion's optics brightened again as he stared at Megatron, his field reflecting a soft sense of wonder. "N-No... I didn't know that. I feel even more indebted to you now." He shifted where he sat, frowning thoughtfully. "I am worried about Ironhide. He should have been back by now."

"If they've labeled you a thief, your friend may need to lead them far and away from here," Megatron said. "Who is he? A dockhand as well? He is likely in hiding and waiting for the chance to come back for you. Shockwave didn't mention anyone but you." Not that the mech had much time, but he didn't seem surprised that Orion was _alone_ with a bunch of 'barbarians'.

"No, he's one of the Palace Guard of the Primacy. He was there when the Matrix chose me. Said he wanted to protect the 'true' Prime." Orion chewed his lip slightly, worry bleeding into his field. "I hope you're right and he's just working to lead them astray."

"A good mech then," Megatron said then nudged Orion's shoulder with his own and grinned. "We'll look after you until he returns." He set the datapad and stylus aside, and glanced around his hut. There was room on his mats for Orion, and the mech had been sleeping close in the caves, but there was more space now. "I suppose we should set up a bed for you. Unless you'd rather stay close? It does get cooler out here than in the caves, and I am not at all against sharing body heat."

Orion hesitated, taking a brief few seconds to glance around the hut. "If... If you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay close." He ducked his gaze slightly, shame seeping into his field. "It... reminds me I'm not alone. That everything that's happened is real."

"It doesn't trouble me at all," Megatron replied and shifted over to make room. It wasn't exactly late yet, but this was the clan's 'lazy' season, and his body had grown used to the break and extra sleep during the storms. "It's not too bad right now, but night will get chilly, and the next storm will make it even colder."

Orion's plating relaxed at the open permission, and he stretched out on his front next to Megatron, pillowing his chin on his folded forearms. "I never realized just how many storms there were out here. I mean- of course I saw the ones in Iacon from the docks, but usually at a distance, and they didn't last so long. The city locks down during the bad storms; all but emergency personnel. Even the Senate knows forcing mechs to work in acid and rust is counter-productive."

"I suspect part of it is that the plains are open," Megatron said and settled on his side facing Orion. "They gather to the north and sweep southeast. We live by seasons out here rather than vorns, at least in this part of Cybertron. Vorns are counted, but there are many seasonal cycles in each one. The storms will last a few months. Further south, Cyclonus' clan lives in the Spires above the floods that flow south from the plains directly east of here where my clan lives most of the cycle. But unlike the low rush there, the Spires truly flood. Taller than either you or I stand by twice at least." He poked a finger southeast, over Orion's back. "That way, about a week's travel lies the northwest shore of the Sea of Mercury. We call it Silver Waters, and that is where Grimlock's clan is cycle-round. We will go there once the storms finish and the plains are safe to cross. //Fishing// season is the shortest of all, only lasting about two months at most."

//Fishing...? Fishing.// Orion frowned, testing the word. "...// _fishing_.// I give. What is that?"

Megatron snickered. "Hunting water creatures. Honestly, I don't know the word for it, or a number of the things we catch, in NeoCybex. I don't know if those words even exist." He shrugged and curled an arm under his helm, the other tucked up against his chest. They would probably end up snuggled together when they recharged, but for now Megatron didn't want to be too presumptuous in touching the other mech. Clan mechs seemed _far_ more platonically tactile, and Megatron knew he had picked that up. At first, however, constantly being touched had been odd.

Orion brightened one optic. "Water creatures? Like... sharkticons? You eat _sharkticons_?"

A mischievous spirit took command of Megatron's vocalizer. "You haven't lived until you've had sharkticon tail soup, Orion."

The range of expressions which passed over Orion's face spoke volumes to what _he_ thought of that statement- a mixture of disbelief, near-disgust, and confused fascination. "What... _don't_ you eat out here?" he finally blurted out.

Megatron tried to hold back, but Orion's expressions were too amusing. He threw his head back and laughed, one hand reaching out to grip the other mech's shoulder as an anchor. "We-" No, words were too hard. He shook his helm and laughed some more, trying to stop, but one look at Orion's face sent him back into something that could almost be called a giggle.

Orion's field flushed with embarrassment as he realized he'd been played, and he lowered his chin down to his forearms to pout, though he wasn't _really_ upset -if his field was to be believed- a little embarrassed, yes, but not offended.

"Oh, don't," Megatron said as he snickered. He rolled forward, hand sliding from Orion's shoulder to drape his arm over the mech's back in consolatory hug. "I didn't know either at first. Your face, though!" He snorted another laugh and pressed his forehelm to Orion's shoulder until he could regain control. Once he managed that control, he tipped his helm back a bit and grinned. "No sharkticons. Nothing actually that would hunt and eat you is safe to eat." A generalization, but one that would keep the mech safe enough in regards to fuel.

The other mech lifted his helm again, curious. "Why? I assume there's a reason other than simply 'they're too dangerous to hunt'."

"Their energon is toxic," Megatron said, the last of his smile fading off in light of the seriousness of the subject. "Some creatures will just drug you, some will make you truly ill. Sharkticons are actually fairly low on that danger scale, but you still would not want to depend on them as a fuel source. I know the healers can make something of their energon, but they mix it and treat it. At least, I think sharkticon blood is what they use in the strong sedative." He shrugged one shoulder. "I can field dress an injury, but surgery is not in my skill set, nor the drugs used to perform it."

"Oh." Orion blinked as he thought on that, disgust and embarrassment fading quickly to curiosity and fascination. "I wonder what makes them toxic and if there's a way to remove the toxins with technology in the cities." He tapped his chin in thought, gaze going distant.

"If you come with us at the end of the season you could ask Starscream. If he isn't interested in figuring it out, maybe Skyfire would be." Megatron shifted back to his side, allowing some space between them now that he wasn't laughing himself sick and trying to comfort the source of that amusement. "Mechs shouldn't be left to starve, though I dare suggest that there isn't truly that much of a shortage. The wealthy have always stockpiled energon, and I know we processed a _lot_ in the mines."

"Probably." Orion sighed softly. "I wouldn't be surprised. I will ask Starscream, though. If nothing else, it could be another source of energon for those in the cities who are otherwise starving. The Senate and Primacy probably wouldn't notice, at least for a while." He shook his head. "I'm getting ahead of myself, though. That's something to think about another day." Orion turned to give Megatron a small smile. "Tomorrow is for convincing your crafters I'm not actually looking to apprentice, just learn."

Megatron chuckled and reached down for the blankets folded along the foot of his bed mats. "They will tease and play more than anything, I suspect." He shook out the blankets and laid back, being sure to throw them over Orion as well before he settled on his side once more. "Always needed are mechs willing and capable of refining the plastics for this," he added, fingers tugging at the edge of a blanket. "Nearly all can work the knots and loops to make blankets, but there's a technique to the rendering and drawing of line that I couldn't begin to manage. I'd rather hunt."

"I rather doubt I'll be any good at it either, but I'd love to give it a try. I look forward to seeing all your master crafters at work tomorrow." Orion settled back down onto his front, helm pillowed on his folded forearms. His field was loose and warm, comfortable and without tension for the first time since Megatron met him.

"Mn." Megatron let his optics drift shut and squirmed a little lower under the blankets. "If nothing else, I know they all enjoy showing off their skills." Their clan attracted good crafters due to the strength of the whole clan as well as allowing mechs the time to perfect those skills. They were rightfully proud, and Megatron let his mind wander as sleepy warmth tugged him toward recharge.

"I'll enjoy watching them." Orion smiled softly as he looked over to the other mech again. "Good night, Megatron."

"Good night, Orion."

~ | ~ 

After the next storm, Orion received his first riding lesson. Megatron had chosen the two gentlest equus to teach Orion how to ride -or so he said- but so far, they weren't getting along with him.

"Relax," Megatron called, the equus beside the silver mech snorting at the sudden, loud sound. Megatron absently patted its shoulder and began walking toward Orion. The Prime's own beast pawed at the ground, tails lashing and optics wide. "You have to relax, Orion, you're making it tense. Don't squeeze so with your legs."

"I'm trying!" Orion whined. His aft hurt, but he kept getting back on out of sheer stubborn determination. However, several falls already had his frame tensed and ready for the next one every time the equus shifted underneath him. "If it just had _handles_..."

"Try less hard," Megatron replied with a laugh, then, "Handles." He snickered and shook his helm, optics bright and amused. Megatron spent more time laughing at him than anything else the last week or so. "You don't need… heh… handles. Just _sit_ on it. You're all hunched over and tense. The equus can feel that. We _train_ them to feel that so our hands are free while riding."

"I _am_ sitting!" Orion protested and grasped the equus' neck to steady himself when it shifted again. That, however, seemed to be the final straw. The equus tossed its head with an annoyed burst of static and shifted its hooves. Orion let out a sharp yelp- he knew what was coming and tried to cling to keep himself from being bucked off again.

Orion saw Megatron dash forward as he was thrown. Arms out, the silver mech missed, a little and instead of him catching Orion neatly, Orion's shoulder caught him in the chest. His weight and momentum sent them both crashing to the ground. Megatron grunted as his back met Cybertron, but then he dropped his helm back and laughed hard enough to bounce Orion where he sprawled over the mech.

Orion groaned and just laid there for a brief moment, his plating sore and ego bruised as he listened to the sound of the equus snorting and kicking the air. He sighed and lifted his helm to look at Megatron. "I'm such a hopeless citymech," he laughed helplessly. "I'm so sorry."

Half-sitting as best he could with a mech his size lying on him and still gasping with laughter, Megatron ran his hands over Orion's frame to see if he could find any damage. "Now I know why they laughed so much around me!" Snickers and chuckles continued until Megatron turned his optics to meet Orion's. Amusement dropped off, and Megatron stilled, all laughter muted.

Blue optics brightened a little as Orion realized just how close the other mech's crimson optics were. All at once, he noticed the way they had settled on the ground, Orion's frame draped over Megatron's, hands on the silver mech's broad chest, their fields enmeshed comfortably. There was something about the close proximity, the position, how... relaxed and at peace Orion's spark was for the first time since before he touched the Matrix. 

Without thinking, Orion closed the already miniscule distance between them and pressed his lips to Megatron's.

Megatron's vents hitched, and he pressed into the kiss, tongue flicking out just enough to taste Orion's lower lip. What started as an impulsive, chaste kiss deepened as Orion tilted his helm into it, his own tongue flicking out to meet Megatron's. He settled over the other mech, hands smoothing up from the broad chest to silver shoulders. His spark thrummed in its chamber, meeting the heat blooming from the Matrix, and Orion didn't bother holding back a thin noise of _want_.

Megatron moaned softly and relaxed back, a hand on Orion's helm pulling him down with him. Another low sound escaped as blue hands moved from silver shoulders to cup Megatron's helm, and the kiss only continued to grow more heated. Orion shifted atop Megatron to straddle his lap, knees framing black hips. It had been too long since he had last held or been held by another mech in such an intimate way. His field sang as it meshed with Megatron's.

Megatron moved the hand from Orion's back to his hip to pull him in tighter. There was a raw desire in his field. He pushed his pelvis up to rock against the other mech's, and another low moan rumbled deep in his chest. Pleasure shocked through Orion, but Megatron pulled his mouth from the kiss.

Regret echoed through Megatron's field as he rasped, "I don't want to take advantage."

Orion panted, optics dim and smoldering. His plating trembled, his spark pulsed rapidly as his field rippled with need and pressed against Megatron's. "It's not taking advantage if I started it."

"Mn," Megatron grunted and pulled Orion into another kiss. With both hands on Orion's hips, Megatron pushed up while pulling Orion tight to him, making their panels press and rub together.

Orion moaned into the kiss and ground his hips down against Megatron's, scraping their already overheated panels together. The friction set his sensors on fire, and his panel snapped open with barely a thought. Lubricant smeared over the other mech's black plating as Orion's valve clenched on empty air.

"Stars… Orion." Megatron pulled on Orion's hips, grinding up against him. "Are you sure _you_ want this?" he asked on a gasp, turning his head aside away from their mind-blanking kiss. "It'd break my spark to be the one hurting you."

"Yes. I'm sure," Orion panted and ground his valve against the unrelenting plating beneath him, whimpering at still being so empty. "Primus, _yes_! _Please_!"

Megatron's panel opened with a snap, his spike pushing out the moment it was free, and he gasped as Orion pushed down against him and rubbed along his length. A deep, shuddering moan tore free of Orion's vocalizer as Megatron's spike slid against the edge of his valve, thick and hot, and Orion wasted no more time before he shifted his hips upward and impaled himself on that wonderful spike. He moaned again at the feeling of being filled for the first time in longer than he cared to remember. He had been with other mechs since being attacked in Iacon, usually his friend Dion, but it had still been quite a while, and even then, he had never been so enmeshed in the other mech before now. Orion's field knit with Megatron's, prickling with arousal as he began to rock his hips along the silver mech's length.

Megatron bit out a sharp curse and pulled Orion down into each thrust, field a tangle of lust and need and bliss.

"Yes! Oh, Primus...!" Orion gasped. He eagerly rode the other mech's spike, moaning with abandon. Megatron felt _perfect_ , filling him in just the right way, their fields enmeshed in ways Orion thought only happened in fiction. "Megatron... _Megatron_..!"

Another curse, and then with a shout, Megatron's back bowed off the ground as his overload surged through him. Orion threw back his head with a cry as the heat of it flooded his valve, setting his sensors alight in bliss. He thrust his hips down to bury Megatron inside him and let himself succumb to the pleasure, his own overload crashing over him. He quaked over the other mech with a cry. His plating trembled with the strength of his release, and he clenched his hands into fists where they braced him against Megatron's chest. 

It was over all too soon, and Orion slumped slowly to drape himself over the other mech, panting and shivering. Beneath him, Megatron groaned and sprawled on the ground in a strutless flop.

"Next time," Megatron panted after a moment, "we should try that a little slower. I do," he said and lifted his helm just enough to brush a kiss at Orion's finial, "have a question though."

Orion gave a tired laugh and nuzzled his cheek against Megatron's chest, his field loose and content with the afterglow. "I certainly won't object to a 'next time', fast or slow." He purred at the kiss to his antenna but looked back up to, curious. "What question?"

Megatron dragged an arm up to drape over Orion's shoulders, grin widening. "If you ride that well, why do you keep falling off the equus?"

Orion's optics brightened, and his mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled to find a way to respond to that before he finally retorted, "Because there isn't a nice, big spike for me to sit on and keep me in place!"

The equus both snorted and pranced farther away as Megatron laughed, deep and rolling, and it bounced Orion over him rather pleasantly. "I can imagine the looks I'll get if I ask for that modification to a saddle for you," Megatron said, and wound both arms around Orion before he rolled them to the side, letting his spike slip free and retract. "You could start a new fad. Clanmechs aren't exactly shy about their interfacing."

Orion shivered when Megatron slipped free of his valve and quickly closed his panel to keep out the cooler air as well as to trap the other mech's silver inside. "Ah- I noticed." His field flushed with embarrassment. "I've overheard some of your clan members a few times."

"We have thin walls," Megatron replied with half a shrug. "It's considered impolite to comment or gossip about it, but it's almost impossible to avoid hearing others ever." He grinned and gestured out toward the open plains. "Or see them. There's no shame in interfacing in the clans so long as everyone involved wants it. And while I wouldn't call any but two or three true exhibitionists, most mechs think nothing of it here. If you hear or see, move along unless invited to join in. Then join in or don't as you wish."

Orion's face heated further. "I'll... keep that in mind. Not that I have any desire to join anyone, if invited." Orion's lips turned upward in a small, almost shy smile. "Right now, there's only one mech whose invitation I would accept."

"Is that so?" Megatron purred and nuzzled his way in for a kiss. "Consider this an open invitation then. I'll try to be a little more impressive next time."

Orion laughed softly and returned the kiss, his field warm where it meshed with Megatron's. He had never knit so _comfortably_ with another mech before- even the Matrix felt warm and... _happy_ in his chest. The other Primes were quiet, as if they, too, were too sated to shake off the afterglow. "You were plenty impressive, or else I wouldn't be looking so forward to a second time."

"Then begin preparing to have your relays blown." Megatron leaned in for another kiss, then reluctantly pulled back. "Tonight maybe. For now though, we should get headed back."

"Mmm..." Orion sighed softly into the kiss and just as reluctantly pulled back. "I may hold you to that promise." He gave Megatron a small, seductive grin before he forced himself to sit up so they could head back. Only when he stood did he finally notice the smear of lubricant, transfluid, and rust particles all over his once-white thighs, and Orion's field flushed hot with abrupt embarrassment.

Megatron followed Orion's gaze, then looked at himself, twisting to see his back. A laugh cracked out of him as he saw all the dust and grime coating him. "Well, I was going to suggest a soak in the pools, but now I think it’s a necessity. We have some cleanser made from the Silver Waters to use during the hunting season. I'll find mine so we can clean up a little before heading into the caves where we'll most likely be seen."

Orion gave a slight cough of his vents. "Um... yes. I agree." He smiled again then looked over to the two equus. "Shall we, then?" They had a long walk ahead.

Megatron chuckled and slung and arm around Orion's waist. "The less you behave as though you're embarrassed, the fewer mechs who will pay attention to us."

Orion gave the mech a doubtful look, but he leaned into the embrace as they walked. Megatron grinned before he whistled to the equus and they began the long trek back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Orion stared up at the ceiling of Megatron's hut, his plating clamped tight from nerves as the worst storm of the season -so far- raged outside. The wind howled eerily over the mouth of the nearby cavern, and thunder shook the very ground. The overall effect was very unnerving, especially for a mech who had never weathered such a storm before.

"Do they always get this bad?" Orion asked in the darkness of the hut.

"It could be worse," Megatron replied honestly. It was still early evening, but it was _cold_ , so they had retreated to the bed mats and blankets, leaving a small fire to crackle safely in the center of the room. As the warmth grew and settled in, Megatron's mind shifted from his rattling plating to the attractive mech at his side. The past week had been rather enjoyable- despite the teasing and good-natured elbowing from his people. No, he was not keeping Orion as his mate. The mech's mind, and their conversations, were often centered around the cities and how Orion could safely return and take his place as Prime. He was an ardent and enthusiastic lover, however, and Megatron was certainly enjoying him while he had the chance.

Come to think of it, Megatron was rather interested in working off the last bit of their chill and knew a pleasant way to do so while also distracting the mech from his disquiet over the storm. He rolled toward Orion, hand pushing across abdominal plating. "We're safe here so long as we stay warm enough," he purred and scooted a little closer. All joking aside, he really might be a little addicted to the mech. He would miss him when he left, but for now they quite literally had nothing else to do.

"Worse?" Orion repeated. "Storms get _worse_ than this one?" He flinched at a particularly loud crash of thunder but looked over toward Megatron. "Oh?" he asked as a grin spread over his face. "Do you have suggestions for how we can stay warm? I'm just a clueless little cityling. I need your guidance~"

Megatron snorted a laugh, something he did far more often around Orion than anyone else. It had been noticed too- how much more he laughed. Not that Megatron had ever considered himself stoic. He could be downright mischievous when the mood suited, neither believing he should be nor wanting to be held above the people he led. "My guidance, hm? Well…" He gripped Orion's hip and pulled. "I know I would be more comfortable with a nice warm frame over mine."

Orion grinned and allowed Megatron to tug him closer, straddling the silver mech's waist, purring. "I suppose even a clueless cityling like me can manage that." He settled on top of Megatron, chest to chest, and gave him a small, sultry grin. "Are you sure this is enough, though?"

Megatron pretended to consider, but the smile wouldn't leave his face and ruined the effect. "No. We might need more." He ran his hands down over Orion's sides to grip his hips then rocked up to rub their panels together. "Hm… No, that's not quite right yet." His hands stroked down to Orion's thighs, fingertips grazing the seams until he reached the mech's knees, then he pushed lightly. "These need to move. I think they'll be too cold there, you should put them between my knees."

Orion snickered. "Oh? But won't the outside of your legs be cold if I do that? Not that I don't appreciate your concern that I stay warm- after all, I'm not accustomed to this weather." He shifted to settle between Megatron's thighs and gave a nudge of his hips, his heated panel brushing against the other mech's. "Better?"

Biting his lip against the rush of desire, Megatron nodded. "As you said, I'm more accustomed, my legs should be fine. I can do this-" He drew his knees up just a bit and hooked his feet over the backs of Orion's legs. "That should do, I think." He gave his hips a bit of a swivel, shivering as a zing of pleasure made his valve squeeze down and feel far too empty. "That should do for the moment. But now my lips are cold." Primus! Did he really just say that?

"Oh, well, _that_ I _know_ I can help with." Orion purred as he closed the already negligible distance between them, pressing his lips to Megatron's in a gentle kiss.

Megatron snickered a little, but as with all their kisses, he quickly melted into the soft press of lips and the warm trickle of desire. His thighs tightened on Orion's hips, and he wound his arms around the mech's back to hold him close, helm tipping to deepen the kiss. Thunder boomed overhead, and the ground vibrated under Megatron's back and adding a nice buzz along his sensornet.

Orion hummed softly into the kiss. He tilted his head to deepen it and flicked his tongue out to taste as he let his hands wander and explore. A low moan rumbled out of Megatron, and he forced his own hands to move rather than just clutch at Orion's back.

"Want you," Megatron murmured into the kiss. Honestly, he couldn't get enough and had taken to keeping a small container of oil and cleaning cloths in his hut just so they wouldn't have to keep walking around stained by one another all the time.

"Want you, too," Orion moaned softly and nudged his hips against Megatron's again. One hand reached up to caress the back of Megatron's helm while the other roamed down toward black hips. "Open for me?"

Megatron retracted his panel, hips pushing up to encourage Orion's touch. "There's a benefit to the storms," he purred, hands moving over Orion's back. "We can be as loud as we want, and it's very unlikely we'll be heard." Which was a good thing, because Megatron enjoyed being spiked but didn't do it terribly often due to how intense it felt and just how loud he could get.

"Oh?" Orion purred, lips turning upward in a mischievous grin. "Should I take that as a challenge?" His fingers gently traced around the outer edge of Megatron's valve. His thumb brushed over the sensitive plating between it and Megatron's spike housing.

"If you wish," Megatron replied, moaning lightly at the soft touches. "Think you can impress me?" Not that he really doubted it. Desire coiled through his lines, leaving a tingling heat in its wake. It was a feeling which had grown familiar, though no less potent, since their first time on the plains. He was besotted, truly and completely, Megatron thought. It would hurt when Orion went back to his cities and duties, but this affair was worth that future pain.

"I can certainly try as best a cityling can." Orion kissed Megatron again before he ducked his helm down to nuzzle the underside of his jaw. He kissed and gently nibbled the delicate cabling as he worked his way down, all the while gently circling Megatron's valve with his fingers and thumb. Every few passes, he slipped the tip of one finger into Megatron's passage before pulling it back out to resume teasing the rim.

Megatron clenched his jaw against what would have been a whimper, hands going to Orion's helm as the mech slid lower. He grazed his fingertips along the tapered - _healed_ \- finials, pinching lightly at the tips. "Where are you going?" he asked, only vaguely curious as it was bound to feel good. Each one of those teasing little dips into his valve shot pleasure throughout his body and made the calipers clench down and ache for more.

"Exploring," Orion murmured against Megatron's broad chest. He pressed his finger a little deeper and moaned softly. He continued to work his way down Megatron's frame, kissing, nibbling, and flicking his tongue into the thin gaps between silver and black plating until he settled between Megatron's thighs.

Megatron flicked the edge of the blanket aside to watch, lower lip caught between his teeth as he spread his legs a little wider for Orion. This was not something done often for him, and something he _never_ asked for. It brought out a shiver of arousal and another squeeze of his valve around the invading finger. Enough to feel good, but not at all as much as Megatron wanted.

Orion's tongue flicked out along the edges of black pelvic armor, working his way inward. He purred when he reached the prize clenching around his finger and slowly withdrew it so he could lean forward to taste.

"Nnh…" Megatron dropped his helm back, hips tilting up into the soft glide of Orion's tongue to encourage more. Lubricant was squeezed from his achingly empty valve, and he had to bite back the urge to beg for more. "Orion," he gasped, spark pulsing harder.

Orion moaned softly and pressed forward to dip his tongue into the quivering opening for a deeper taste. He pulled back to gently trace the rim with his tongue again, paused to pay attention to the sensitive sensors above it, then moved back to Megatron's valve to continue laving attention on it.

Need quickly twisted into a tight coil, nice and low in his belly, and Megatron had to work not to squirm and writhe. Fists clenched tight in the blankets, and despite his efforts, small, hungry sounds escaped him. "Orion," he said again, more desperately this time.

"Mmm..." Orion purred against Megatron's valve. He pulled back long enough to grin up at the other mech. "Yeees?" He didn't give Megatron time to respond, immediately attacking the clenching valve again. He delved into the slick passage, licking as deeply as he could reach.

//Stars! Frelling tease.// Megatron moaned, hips rolling to rub his array against Orion's mouth beyond his control. He panted, back arching. "Going to end it before we've begun," he warned, but then that just might be what Orion was going for as heat licked tingling charge over the sensitive nodes of Megatron's valve.

Orion chuckled softly and pulled back again to flick his tongue over the sensitive area above the quivering valve. "Oh? Are you saying you can only last for one overload?" Another quick lick, followed by the press of two fingers inside.

Megatron opened his mouth to retort only to cry out as bliss shot through his valve. The calipers cycled down in a hard wave that wasn't an overload but felt close enough to one from Megatron's perspective. Forget trying to hold off. Clearly, he was too used to doing this from the other side of the equation. Megatron thrust himself down against Orion's fingers, valve clenched to press every node he could against the mech's fingers, and chased his overload. Orion pressed his tongue against the sensitive plating, gently suckled and hummed against the top edge of Megatron's valve, and he scissored his fingers inside the slick passage. His free hand held tight to Megatron's hip to thwart his desperate bucking.

"More," Megatron tried to demand. The word came out on a whimper, his feet shifting against the bed mats under him as he attempted to find some leverage to rock down properly. He could feel it buzzing, tingling up his spinal struts and pulsing in his spark. Overload was just around the corner and just out of his reach. Megatron strained toward it, helm thrown back and knees wide, sounds he'd rather not admit to making fleeing his vocalizer near constantly.

Orion growled against the top edge of the slick valve as he withdrew his fingers just enough so he could press forward with a third.

//Stars!// Megatron cried, voice arcing up a full octave as that third finger stretched his valve wider and swamped him in bliss. He cried out again, wordlessly, hips rocking under Orion's hold. His knees drew up, back arched, helm thrown back as he was held to the ragged edge through a few more thrusts before being flung free. Ecstasy glitched his vocalizer to silence, though Megatron's mouth was wide in a soundless scream as his whole body shook through the overload.

Orion lapped at Megatron's entrance and pumped his fingers in and out as his other hand held black hips as still as he could. He continued to purr against the top edge of Megatron's valve as the overload began to taper, drawing it out as long as possible until, just before the sensation could shift from pleasure to discomfort, he pulled back with one last lick and smiled. 

"Beautiful."

Megatron simply moaned, melting back down into his bedding, processors reeling and body thrumming. His fingers ached from how he'd tangled and fisted them in the blankets, and he opened and closed them to ease the stiffness. "You're dangerously good at that," he rasped and managed to lift a shaking hand to stroke the side of Orion's helm. "What else are you so talented at?"

Orion laughed softly and turned his head to nip teasingly at Megatron's fingers. "I think it's more fun to discover as we go." He pushed himself back up to settle on his hands and knees over Megatron.

"You and your exploring," Megatron muttered, though his grin belied the complaint. "Better hurry though, before I get cold." Cold wasn't really a problem at the moment, but his achingly empty valve certainly was. One hand moved between them and stroked the length of a generous spike. "This seems made to warm me."

Red plating shivered at the touch to Orion's spike, and his hips bucked into Megatron's hand. "I certainly don't want you to get cold after I've just warmed you up." Orion shifted forward to rub the underside of his spike against Megatron's valve and moaned. With another shiver, Orion eased the tip of his spike into Megatron's entrance.

"Ngh…" Megatron clutched at Orion's hip and shoulder, pelvis lifting into that first slow push. He moaned again as calipers spread and clenched, the valve lining gliding over the thick spike. Primus. He should have done this sooner, but he was used to being the one spiking. It was easy to forget just how good using his valve felt. "I want all of you," he gasped. "I want to feel this for days."

"Gladly," Orion moaned, shivering as he pressed forward until he was hilted inside Megatron.

They fit together perfectly, as if they had been made for one another. The way Orion's spike filled Megatron was exquisite, and Orion wasted no time in setting a rhythm of quick, shallow thrusts.

"Ah! Yes! _Yes_!" Megatron pulled his knees up high and wide to let Orion as deep as possible. The next thrust rocked in far enough to brush the cluster at the end of his valve. It shocked a bursting almost-scream from him. _That_ hadn't been touched since the mines where he wasn't the largest mech around, and it made a bright, ringing charge danced through his systems and coil in his spark.

Orion gasped and thrust harder, reaching down to grip Megatron's hips to keep him steady. "Oh, Primus! You feel _amazing_ ," he moaned. One hand released Megatron's hip to smooth up his abdomen and over his broad chest, exploring Megatron's plating as they moved together.

Megatron moaned low, the sound rumbling through his chest as he arched it up into Orion's touch. It was entirely too easy to submit to the pleasure, let it soak into his mind, make his spark pulse harder. Their fields meshed seamlessly, as though they'd known one another ages, not barely a month. Megatron held tight to Orion, finesse and skill lost as he sought just to keep the other mech close against him, their plating sliding together as they moved. //More,// he gasped, thighs squeezing at Orion's hips.

Gasping, Orion bent down to capture Megatron's lips in a heated, desperate kiss. His thrusts slowed, but he put more strength behind them to make up for it, snapping his hips forward and back. Their fields tingled, and Megatron's spark sang. Neither truly noticed when Orion's chest plating split open. Megatron reacted on an instinctive level; his plating parted, and his spark reached with an unpracticed flare. He gasped, optics wide as he realized just what they were doing. He moaned into the kiss then turned his head away enough to ask, "Are you sure?" even as he writhed with the impossible bliss of feeling another spark so close to his own.

Orion panted, his entire frame trembling. His thrusts slowed to more shallow twitches of his hips as he looked down at Megatron. He watched the way the light of their sparks danced together a moment then said, "If you are."

"Then don't stop," Megatron said, voice rough and staticky. He pulled Orion back down into a kiss and gave himself over completely, spark bared and pulsing, reaching for the other mech's. Fire coursed his lines, and all he could do was cling and try to drag his lover deeper into him.

Orion moaned into the kiss and resumed the comfortable rhythm of movement as his spark reached out to twine and pulse with Megatron's. There could never be enough of this, Megatron thought. Indescribable sounds escaped him with each thrust, each pulse and volley of energy between their sparks. He couldn't maintain the kiss, vents whirring hard, but still not able to drag in enough cooling air. He arched and bucked up into Orion, charge swelling in sweet, hot waves until release finally broke over him. A scream tore from his vocalizer, body locking in a shaking arc as spark light blazed between them. He sobbed in ecstasy with each unending surge, fingers scraping gouges into Orion's shoulders. Orion's spark flared brightly and he too, cried out in release.

The overload seemed to go on forever, intense and wonderful, but so strong it verged on painful. Megatron twisted and writhed under Orion, his valve ripple-clenching far longer than usual. When it finally ebbed, he was left weak and trembling, and his fingers ached where he still clung to Orion with a desperate grip. //Stars above…//

Orion sagged, trembling with aftershocks. He moaned, " _Primus_..." and panted as he weakly lifted his helm just enough that he could nuzzle Megatron's cheek.

Megatron flexed his fingers, but he was in no way ready for Orion to pull away from him. He wound his arms around the other mech's waist and locked his own hands together. "That was… intense. Amazing," he said, turning his face into the nuzzling, optics so dim as to be nearly offline. Recharge called, though Megatron fought against it. He definitely didn't want to let this moment go just yet.

Orion's own optics were barely online. He purred and shifted to lay a little more comfortably. "It was," he agreed. He tilted his helm to seek Megatron's lips for a tired, sated kiss.

Megatron returned the kiss, but lazily. He still trembled, body thrumming in resonating bliss. "I may want more of that. When I think I'll survive it, that is." Though he should probably talk to Axon about an energy sink. They weren't terribly common in the clans, but his healer knew of them and how to properly install or remove one. If he was going to involve his spark, Megatron should have one to prevent any little surprises.

Orion laughed softly. "You'll hear no objections from me once I think my legs are capable of working again." His words were a little muzzy as his exhaustion began to overtake him.

Megatron huffed a slight laugh, then groaned and rolled them to their sides. As nice as Orion's weight felt over him now, he knew he'd be uncomfortable and stiff if they recharged that way. He moaned again as the spike slipped from his valve, but he must have been at the right angle to avoid the mess. Grateful for small favors, Megatron closed up his array and burrowed in against Orion with one leg flung over the other mech's. Overhead the thunder still boomed, but he was too used to it for it to help keep him awake. "Nap first?" he murmured, figuring the moment was going to have to be surrendered whether he liked it or not. He could barely keep his optics open, and only just had enough forethought to flail a hand down to drag the blankets back up over them before he drifted off.

~ | ~

Megatron gnawed his lower lip as he approached his hut. He had gone to see Axon about the energy sink as soon as the storm had cleared, but when he opened his plating to allow the medic to install it, Axon had snorted and declared it 'too late' for a sink. Now Megatron had to figure out how to tell Orion that _one_ merge was clearly enough for them where years of actively trying hadn't led to a successful sparking for a few members of his clan.

Stepping inside into the dim, Megatron almost hoped Orion had ventured out. He'd spared a few moments to try to compose himself from the shock, but he hadn't met with much success. Enough to walk through the camp without drawing too much attention, but he knew he still looked thunderstruck. Alas, Orion was right where Megatron had left him, lounging on the bed and reading a datapad.

"Orion," Megatron began, stepping closer to the bed mats, but then no more words would come. It shouldn't be so hard to say. It was a sparkling. A blessing to the clan. An heir for the chieftain. Axon had offered to remove it, but Megatron had recoiled physically, and that really was all the answer either of them needed. It might be the wiser choice seeing as Megatron was unmated and his lover would likely be leaving to return to the cities by the time the bitlet was due to unfurl, but he couldn't do it. His sparkling was being forged within him in this very moment. He was also a piece of Orion that Megatron would get to keep. He was left standing halfway between the hut entrance and the bed, vocalizer locked up and optics a touch pale.

Orion looked up and blinked at Megatron, confusion and concern in his expression. "What's wrong?" Orion asked as he set down the data pad and sat up to fully face Megatron.

"Not… wrong," Megatron said and made his feet move so he could sit on the mats next to Orion. "I went to see Axon. He has Wing's energy sink since Wing doesn't need it right now, and I thought to have it installed so we could share sparks without risk." He didn't know if Orion had one, but one of them was better than neither. "I was… apparently a few days too late in seeing him." Granted there was a storm, and he hadn't thought about sharing his spark _ever_ before his chest plates had parted for Orion, but too late was too late, and it really did only take once. Never mind how uncommon sparking the first time was.

The other mech blinked blankly at first, but it didn't take long for the hint to register. Orion's optics brightened in shock, and his jaw dropped. "What- you're... I'm...?!" He clapped a hand over his mouth, shock rattling through his field.

Megatron nodded, mouth working soundlessly. He wouldn't apologize as he wasn't the least bit sorry. Odd as it was for the _chieftain_ to carry, it wasn't a negative thing. They had peace, security. It was the 'lazy season'. He would have all the rest of storm season to prepare for the unfurling, and then the fishing season, which was a time of fun and stockpiling and social gathering, to indulge in showing off his new creation. The only downside was that Orion wasn't his mate and would not be staying with him. A simple truth Megatron had accepted and been at peace with. But now, with a sparkling coming…

"He will come near the end of the season. Possibly not storm-born, but it could be a near thing." Megatron wasn't superstitious, but the clan was, so he rather hoped his creation wasn't birthed and unfurled during a raging storm. It was considered an omen of power, but also strife. He didn't want his sparkling living a life of strife, or rather, the clan somehow creating a self-fulfilling prophecy for the little innocent he now carried.

Orion was speechless, blue optics nearly white as he stared at Megatron. "What... What do we do?" he finally asked once he found his voice again.

"Interface a lot?" Megatron replied with a shrug. He would need to up his meal consumption, and this couldn't- wouldn't stay a secret for long. Meals wouldn't be a problem. The whole clan would likely bring him gifts of the choicest kills and best treats. "If you're not interested in continuing to contribute, I am sure I could find a volunteer or two." That was an understatement. The chieftain needed donors? They'd line up outside his hut for the chance. His status didn't even matter there. It'd happened before to another whose mate was injured, unable to interface for a few weeks, so half the clan volunteered to help the carrier. The idea certainly didn't appeal to Megatron though. He wanted Orion.

"What? No! Of course I am!" Orion was quick to respond, his field flaring in alarm. "I just... this is so sudden. I'm not sure what to think." He ran a hand over his helm, overwhelmed. "I... I still want to go back to the city, try to make things right... but..." Orion's gaze lowered to Megatron's chest, and his voice lowered to a bare whisper of wonder. "...you're carrying... _my_ sparkling."

"Make no mistake, Orion, I would keep you at my side if I could," Megatron admitted, his voice soft and fingers knotting in his lap. He wasn't used to this kind of uncertainty. "However, I can't help but think the best thing for our sparkling would be a Prime who truly wanted to protect _all_ of the people of Cybertron, not just those deemed worthy by the wealthy elite." He cycled his vents and offered a hand, palm up for Orion to take, who took it immediately and threaded their fingers together. "We've done little more the last weeks than speak about how you can gain the trust of the people and take over as the true Prime with their support. This is unplanned in the extreme, but you will always know where to find both of us. I wouldn't dream of keeping him from you were you to visit."

"There has to be a way to make both work... maybe... maybe if I started small rather than going straight back to the city," Orion suggested. "You said there are some city mechs you trade with. Maybe I could start there?"

Megatron nodded and tightened his hold on Orion's hand. "If we want it, there is a way to manage it." He offered Orion a slight smile. "You sparked me on the first merge," he said with a soft laugh, though the smile dropped away. "The only real negative here is that I have a pair in my clan who have been trying for seasons now to spark. I don't want this to steal their hope." Though truthfully, Wing was such a generous spark, and Drift had been with Megatron almost since the beginning in the cities. They wouldn't begrudge him his creation, but Megatron knew how desperate they were for a sparkling of their own.

"I'm sorry," Orion whispered. "If I'd had any idea it would only take once... I'll make this up to you. I'll do my best to make Cybertron better for him."

Megatron shifted over and wound his arms around Orion's shoulders to pull him into a warm embrace. "I'm not the least sorry." He nuzzled into Orion's neck, lips grazing the cables. "Nervous. Stunned. But not sorry at all. I'm well past the age out here to have secured my clan's future, so they'll all be thrilled too." He grinned and nipped at Orion's main line. "This just gives you the perfect excuse to visit the plains once you have taken your place as Prime." He nipped a bit more sharply and purred, spark pulsing harder. He wasn't at all sure if it was their natural chemistry or his frame's need now that he was carrying, but it didn't matter. "I am happy about this, and I can't wait to meet him."

A small smile spread over Orion's face, and he tilted his head to give Megatron better access to his throat. "Neither can I. He'll be beautiful. We'll figure out how to make this work." Orion reached out to brush his fingertips over Megatron's chest and purred as he gave him a gentle push.

Megatron let himself fall back, hands and spark reaching for his sparkling's sire.

~ | ~

The storm season was over and had been over for two weeks now. Usually the clan only waited a week or so to be sure no new late storms gathered to the north, but they _could_ have left a full six days ago and been more than sure then. Megatron had waited though, hoping against foolish hope that he would suddenly drop into the lethargy stage and Orion would get to see his sparkling unfurl, but it could be put off no longer.

Out on the shelf in front of the cave, the mechs of the clan loaded up wagons and secured belongings. Animals were rounded up and minded by the very few younglings of the clan while the mature mechs worked. Soundwave oversaw it all, capable and as calm as he always was, leaving Megatron this last chance to be alone with Orion. Sure everything would move along fine without him, Megatron tipped his helm and led Orion deeper into the now empty caverns.

"There should be more than enough energon to see you through until we return to the plains," he said, though he'd said it before. Orion had a datapad to leave a message on for Megatron in the event Ironhide showed up before the clan did. He stopped in the center of the small side cave which would be Orion's home and stood, feeling helpless and sad, though he tried to keep that from his field. He understood and fully supported Orion's need to return to the cities, but he was going to miss the mech so damn much.

"I appreciate it," Orion said softly. "I'll be sure to remember how to get back here if Ironhide comes for me while you're gone. I'll come visit as soon and as often as I possibly can." He turned to face Megatron, optics somber. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You've saved my life and my sanity." 

"You saved your sanity," Megatron replied as he reached out to lace his fingers with Orion's. He stepped closer, free hand sliding around Orion's waist. Then it was as if he was drawn forward, and Megatron pressed up against the other mech, face tucked into his neck. He focused on Orion's scent, but the hard beat of lust it had been inspiring had tapered off. Last night had been _only_ them, not his carrier's need. His lethargy would start soon, but it could last as long as a week, maybe more, and he could not keep his clan here any longer. Grimlock's clan waited, and so did the fishing. "I know it could be a while," he murmured. "We will be here or near here though, and I'll look forward to seeing you." In fact Megatron planned to send someone to the caves to see if Orion was still there once they returned to the plains. If Ironhide hadn't arrived by then, Megatron would be introducing Orion to the traders when the clan went north to the city wall.

Orion gave Megatron's hand a squeeze and looped his free arm around him, nuzzling his helm. "I look forward to seeing you again, too. As well as our sparkling. Please," Orion whispered, his grip tightening around Megatron, "tell him I love him when he unfurls. And that I'm sorry I couldn't be there to greet him."

"I will," Megatron replied, voice barely more than a soft rasp. He slipped his hand from Orion's so he could embrace the mech properly, able to hear the calls going out to get the wagons moving and knowing their time was ticking down. He held tight, fighting back the burn in his optics and the way his throat tightened. He had known exactly what they were getting into when this started. "I'll drive Soundwave's creations crazy with requests of image captures of him to show you when we see each other again," he promised, then forced himself to let go.

"Please do. I want to see everything I miss." Orion didn't resist when Megatron pulled away, but he did duck in to press his lips to Megatron's in one last kiss before they parted ways.

Megatron locked down his vocalizer and vents as Orion's lips pressed to his own. He returned the kiss, warm but as chaste as he could manage with his spark aching. When the kiss broke, he pressed his forehelm to Orion's, optics shut, for just a moment longer. Then he stepped back, and without looking, strode from the cavern and out into the bright morning light. Most of the clan was moving, and he mounted up to follow, doing his best to ignore the curious and sympathetic looks he was given. They all knew him too well, and Megatron had never exactly hidden his emotions. With some distance, his people's caring would be a balm, but right now, it only made him ache more, so he nudged the equus into a trot until he could take his place at the head of the line.

~

Orion watched them go from the cave entrance, pained expression hidden behind his mask. It almost physically hurt to watch Megatron's form fade into the distance, but all Orion could do was remind himself this was for the good of Cybertron as a whole. He kept reminding himself of that fact as he paced, and paced. The oil pool was visited, but even the comfort and heat couldn't soothe the ache in Orion's spark.

The Matrix pulsed softly at him, almost chiding, the hateful voices now long-buried. Orion tried to distract himself by buffing his plating, then paced more and read.

The middle of the next day found him outside, sitting with his back to the cliff wall just outside the large entrance, the datapad in his hands and his optics staring up at the bright, clear sky.

"I am so fragging stupid," Orion said, gripping the stylus tightly as he wrote. When finished, he left the data pad in the same cave where he had been found all those nights ago by a silver mech with kind, crimson optics. Orion said nothing about where he was going, only that he was safe, that he had left the message at the end of the storm season, and that he would return.

Ironhide could wait for him for a change.

Orion gathered up a couple week's worth of the energon and petrorabbit eggs he had been left with and set out southeast, following the direction his family had gone.

~ | ~

It wasn't even noon that first day before Megatron was drooping over his equus' neck. He barely remembered Soundwave's voice or the strong hands pulling him from it to lay him in a cleared spot of a wagon. Lethargy had struck and with a vengeance. Someone was always there, offering energon or treats. One of the last precious oil cakes of the season was fed to him one of the nights, but it all blended together for Megatron.

Now, there was an insistent noise, and someone was touching him. Shaking him.

//Megatron~// a voice called and snickered. //Is this me in a couple months?//

//Pretty much. Yep,// another vaguely familiar voice replied.

There was more laughter from the first voice. //Wake up, oh glorious leader. Your hut is ready for you, and you need to eat.//

//Wakey wakey, Megs. Know yer tired, but let's get some food in 'ya and put 'ya in your hut, an' 'ya can go right back to sleep, 'kay?// the second voice cajoled.

Deep laughter rolled softly over Megatron. //I can carry him, if necessary.//

//I vote carry him. Yes. Just carry him. He can protest it later.//

//I can hear you,// Megatron said, but the words were slurred and sleepy. Stars, but this alone was probably the reason most chieftains did not do the carrying. He managed to drag his optics open, though they were dim, and he saw Jazz first. //Hello.//

//Hi.// Jazz grinned. //Gonna let Grim carry 'ya to your hut, 'kay? Unless you have the energy to move on your own.//

Megatron weighed the indignity of being carried against the indignity of shuffling along-

Starscream giggled outright and shook Megatron awake again. //Grimlock's going to carry you. Nod if that's all right.//

Megatron nodded, he even managed to lift a hand a little. He was hungry. He thought he could sense that much from his frame. Heavy and warm and hungry.

Amusement rippled through Grimlock's field as Megatron was lifted. He was not at all used to being carried, and Grimlock lifting him did manage to cut through his sleepy processors enough to wake him. A little. //Thank you,// he muttered, face heating a bit. //How long has it been?// he asked, before he realized that these mechs wouldn't know the answer to that. From the corner of his optic he saw Starscream holding the hut's door flap open, but he'd lost sight of Jazz.

//Your clan arrived a few hours ago,// Grimlock answered as he slipped into Megatron's hut. //They saved clearing out the wagon you were in for last so you wouldn't be disturbed.// He carefully set Megatron down on his bedding. //Jazz has volunteered to stay with you while we're helping Soundwave get the rest of your clan settled.//

//Being a bad guest,// Megatron murmured as he rolled to his side. He felt a blanket tugged up over him. Saw a blue hand before it retreated. //Jazz?// he asked, trying to drag himself from the darkness calling to him.

Another soft laugh from the Dynobot leader as he replied, //You have a good excuse. Tell Jazz if you need anything. We'll let you rest.//

//Right here, Megs,// Jazz said, grinning as he sat on the edge of the bedding and leaned into Megatron's line of sight. A cup of energon was shown and wiggled temptingly. //Can 'ya sit up long enough to drink, or should I go for the chewables first?//

Sit up? Megatron snorted… kind of. //No.// He flailed with a hand toward Jazz. Something chewable would be best. Hours here on the shore, but how long did the traveling take? Did they go slower for Megatron, or speed along as best they could to get here faster so he would not birth while on the road?

Primus, but thinking was difficult. //Started the day we left.//

Jazz set aside the cup and pressed a gel into Megatron's hand. //Soundwave said 'ya've been on the trail for almost a week- faster than 'ya got here last time. He probably pushed so 'ya'd get here in time.// He waited for Megatron to chew and swallow the first gel before he handed him another, grinning. //So, how'd this happen?//

Megatron squirmed closer to Jazz. His spark throbbed and optics burned as he pressed his forehelm to the small mech's knee. //I fell in love.//

Surprise flickered through Jazz's field, but Megatron couldn't stay awake any longer.

~ | ~

The next afternoon brought an end to the lethargy, and Megatron sat by the main fire that evening, doing his best to hide the sparkache he felt. He was forbidden from working, especially from fishing, by the entirety of two clans and more healers than he was willing to argue with. Awake now, he could birth the pod anytime in the next minutes to next two days, and really, in the water with sharkticons about wasn't the wisest or safest place for him. Still, it rankled to finally be awake and have nothing to do. Starscream was in the same predicament, though, his own forge active and Grimlock being overprotective in the extreme. The Seeker seemed to be taking it well, however, and he spent most of his time leaning back on his hands and overtly ogling his mate's aft. Grimlock knew it too, and Megatron himself was enjoying watching the big mech's plating flare in embarrassment.

Jazz was their watcher, and he sat nearby, occasionally singing. The mech had been greatly displeased to learn Orion was the sire, but more because he wasn't _here_ than the fact that he had sparked Megatron. Megatron had tried to explain, but in the way of good friends the universe over, Jazz was angry on principle.

//Oh!// Starscream said suddenly, sitting up from the teasing sprawl he'd been trying to distract Grimlock with. //I made you something for the sparkling. It's incredibly ugly, just so you're aware, and don't try to pretend it's not.// He reached into the basket at his side and dragged out a small blanket. The stitches were uneven, the edges just... wrong, but Starscream passed it over to Megatron just the same. //At least you won't have to worry about the bitlet messing it up.//

Jazz grinned when Starscream brought out the blanket he'd made. //Hey, it's the thought that counts, right? An' it's a good first attempt. All the crafters started somewhere.//

Megatron took the blanket with a laugh. //I love it. It's the ugliest blanket I've ever seen.// It wasn't actually _that_ bad, but Megatron certainly wasn't going to argue. Besides, Starscream beamed with pride, wings fluttering happily.

//I'm still hopeless at it, but it keeps me busy since Grimlock barely even lets me walk on my own anymore.// Starscream cast a grin at his mate, then dug out another treat. //I rather like this whole eat constantly, interface constantly, get lots of sleep thing. They're coddling me far too much, but it's fun to be the center of so much attention.//

Megatron chuckled as he folded the blanket up in his lap. The loose stitches made it feel softer, he thought, and it would do well to wrap the sparkling in. He had other gifts from his own clan, but Starscream really had hit on something there with it being ugly and Megatron not needing to fuss if it got dirty. The other blankets his sparkling had been gifted were practically works of art.

//You can hardly blame me for being protective,// Grimlock rumbled, proving he was paying attention despite sitting off from the fire a bit where he cleaned his portion of the day's catch.

Anything else the Dynobot might have said was forgotten when Razorclaw, at first sprawled next to Grimlock in the hopes of getting treats, jerked his head up with a soft growl, audials pinned and tails whipping. The gridwolf stood to huff at the darkness stretching into the plains past the camps. 

Jazz and Grimlock were on their feet in an instant, ready to defend the two sparked mechs as well as the rest of the clan.

Megatron stood, ready to fight as he too, heard an odd, grinding sound, but just then his chest plates unlocked with a sharp click. //Oh, for Primus' sake,// he snapped. //Now?// _Now_! When there was a strange, unidentifiable threat out in the plains? //What is that?// he asked even as Thundercracker launched, his mate on his thrusters.

Grimlock growled softly to echo Razorclaw's as twin lights cut through the darkness. They could hear the rumble of something- an engine?

Megatron flinched as Skywarp popped into being right next to him. //It's Orion!// the Seeker squealed.

The words weren't even completely out of Skywarp's mouth when Megatron began to stride forward, though his chest plates wouldn't stay shut. He could see the outline of the other mech against the shadows now, rolling slowly in his alt mode. Once Orion was close enough to be illuminated more by the fire light, he transformed. 

//Damnit,// Megatron said with a soft, exasperated laugh. //Bring him here. Tell him he's just in time to greet his sparkling, but only if he hurries.//

//Orion?// Jazz repeated, but his visor brightened and he trotted after Megatron. //And what? Now? Bitlet of yours sure has timin'!//

Megatron snorted in response to that. He glanced at the approaching Orion, who now limped as quickly as his battered-looking frame allowed, shooed the right direction by Megatron's laughing and cheering clan members.

"I'm sorry," Orion panted as soon as he was within hearing range of Megatron. "You're having _my_ sparkling. I don't know what I was thinking, but I _couldn't_ stay behind!"

Megatron smiled and shook his helm, hands pressing over his chest plates so they wouldn't open right then. "Hurry up," he called back, then began backing toward his hut, fighting back the emotions which threatened to lock his vocalizer. He would _not_ throw himself at Orion in front of everyone. Once they were inside, however…

Orion gave Grimlock and Starscream a polite but rushed greeting as he passed the fire before he followed swiftly behind Megatron.

One hand still over his chest plates, Megatron waved off several healers who were all eyeing him, then closed the hut flap behind Orion. He would call them if he needed them, but right now he just wanted to be alone with Orion. A single step brought him right up against the other mech, and he held tight, face tucked into Orion's neck. He smelled of heat and oil and the open plains, and Megatron breathed him in, optics burning. "I love you," he said on an exhalation, the words barely more than a breath. "You have incredible timing," he added, louder as his chest plates parted and components within him shifted in preparation of expelling the pod.

Orion gasped softly at the quiet words and wrapped his arms around Megatron. "I love you too." He nuzzled Megatron's helm before pulling back, and he gasped again when he saw the silver chest opening. "What? Really? _Now_?"

Megatron laughed and nodded as he moved to a storage chest with some polishing clothes, the 'ugly' blanket still in his grasp too. "That chest there," he said and pointed. "Grab us some energon, would you? Then sit before you fall down." It was dim, only the one glow stone lighting the hut, so Megatron pulled out another before he moved to the berth and sat down to wait.

"Do you need a healer?" he asked, better able to see Orion now. The other mech's plating was a disaster of rust flakes, dents, and scrapes, and it looked as if he had shredded every tire on his alt mode – he probably had.

Orion shook his helm as he quickly dug out the energon and joined Megatron on the bed mats. "No, I think I'll be okay. I just need rest." His field flushed with embarrassment. "Rest and... new tires." He looked to Megatron's chest again and fidgeted. "Do _you_ need a medic? Should one be present?"

"No." Megatron accepted the energon and drained it quickly. "It won't take anything but a shout if I do need one, so they can wait." He would much rather be alone with Orion just then, though he grinned as he really looked the mech over. "Tires I'm not sure about, but perhaps you should clean up a little before holding your sparkling." He couldn't see into his chest, but a light touch proved that his forge hadn't irised open enough to drop the pod yet, so he stood, crossed to a chest, and pulled out some cleanser and a few cloths. "This will do unless you want to go scrub down in the sea." Megatron didn't want Orion to leave though, no matter how short a time. He knelt next to the mech and leaned in to steal a kiss. "I'm very glad you're here."

Orion leaned forward to touch his forehead to Megatron's, optics dimming. "It just... suddenly hit me not long after you left how _stupid_ I was being. We made a little _life_ together. I should _be_ here to greet him. I left the datapad where Ironhide first left me with a note, just in case he comes back while we're gone."

Megatron could have kicked himself. Leaving the datapad with a note for Ironhide should have been his first thought. Then, Orion could have come with him from the start. "Good idea," he said and grinned as he leaned a little more against Orion. "Now clean up so you can hold your bitlet once he's out." He brushed another kiss over Orion's lips and sat back to wait on the sparkling's arrival. "I'm still debating names," he announced.

Orion nodded and immediately saw to scrubbing at the terrible state of his plating. "I can definitely understand the need for equus now."

"Which is why we tend to walk if not ride," Megatron said, still smiling. In fact, he didn't think he would be able to stop smiling all night. Not only was Orion still a hopeless –and adorable- cityling, but he had crossed unknown lands just to be there for their sparkling's unfurling. Which was getting closer if the widening of his forge petals was any indication. There was a smooth, warm curve Megatron could touch which he was sure was the podling.

Orion stared at Megatron's chest with over-bright optics as he watched his sparkling start to emerge, wiping furiously at his hands and arms to clean them. "Primus..."

Megatron snickered. "You have a little time yet, I think." He could feel the forge still spreading slowly open, though the curve of their sparkling's pod pressed out a little farther. "I'm excited to finally meet him."

"So am I," Orion whispered, entranced. He continued to clean himself thoroughly, though he seemed to have a hard time tearing his optics away from Megatron's chest. "I've never seen an emergence before."

"I've been lucky to a few times," Megatron said, "but this is even more exciting."

"Very exciting," Orion breathed.

It didn't take too much longer for Megatron's forge to open enough that the pod could slide out. The silver egg filled his palms, and he smiled as he began buffing in the thin oil that coated their sparkling. Soon after that, the little panels began flipping and clicking back, revealing, minute by minute, the little sparkling within. First a tiny hand, then a foot. Then the helm, which Megatron was rather pleased to see mimicked Orion's, though the finials were nothing but cute little nubs for now. He was the matte silver of all newly unfurled sparklings, but Megatron thought he could see a few areas where the color nanites had begun to populate which might become blue.

Blue-violet optics blinked at Megatron, then the sparkling chirruped and smiled, and Megatron felt his spark melt. "Look what we made," he whispered.

Orion clapped a hand over his mouth when the tiny, _tiny_ optics flickered online. "Primus," he whimpered. "He's beautiful."

//Zephyr,// Megatron said as he leaned his shoulder against Orion's. "The gentle winds which blow away the storms and bring warmth and good hunting," he explained and gave Orion a grin. "What do you think?" Little optics blinked up at them from Megatron's hands, then settled on Orion. The sparkling- Zephyr if Orion agreed, flailed and trilled, his immature field flickering joy. "I think he's glad to be free," Megatron said with a soft chuckle.

//Zephyr,// Orion repeated with a smile down to his sparkling. "It's perfect." He reached down to gently touch one of Zephyr's little hands. "Hello, little one."

Zephyr squeal-trilled and managed to grab his sire's finger. He pulled it straight toward his mouth to suck on. "I might be in love," Megatron murmured, accessing his systems to be sure his feeding lines were ready. It wouldn't be long before the sparking realized that finger wasn't what he really wanted.

"I know I am."

Megatron glanced up at a scratch to his hut entrance. //I hear a sparkling,// Axon called in.

//Come in,// Megatron replied, then quieter to Orion said, "Get the checking over quickly and we can recharge." He would need to feed Zephyr first, of course, but some sleep would do Orion good. "Tomorrow will be exciting," he added as the healer entered and crossed to the bed with a smile on his face. Megatron held out Zephyr to be inspected, then endured the quick check of his own internals.

//Good. Feed him and keep him warm tonight,// Axon said and, then with a smile and nod for Orion, left as quickly as he had come.

//Thank you, Axon,// Megatron called after the healer. Megatron shifted his sparkling in his arms so he could bring out the feeding line from the side of his wrist. "We'll introduce him tomorrow. He seems strong enough." And really, Zephyr did seem strong. He was large -not unexpected- and wriggly and chirping happily. "Clan tradition keeps sparklings hidden away until the carrier and healers are sure he will survive. I'm not concerned at all, so we'll take him out tomorrow."

"I'm glad. I don't have the first clue how to tell other than his optics are bright." Orion finally looked up to meet Megatron's optics, his field rippling with pure delight. "Thank you."

Megatron flashed a grin at Orion as Zephyr sucked greedily at the line. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?" He tipped sideways enough to steal a kiss, field meshing as neatly as always with Orion's. "His movements are strong. His optics are bright. He's going to drain my reserves as hard as he sucking. Primus, little one." He snickered, feeling relieved. Weak sparklings weren't uncommon on the plains, though it had been a long time since any had been born to Megatron's clan, but he could remember the frail few from the earliest vorns. "Strong enough to chase away storms," Megatron murmured, optics back on their sparkling. Then he grinned and pointed toward the blanket. "Starscream made that."

Orion grinned then blinked when Megatron pointed out the blanket. He turned to lift it. "This one? Ah..." He held up the blanket and blinked again. "It's... nice?"

Megatron laughed, startling Zephyr, though the sparkling only gurgled and beeped before going back to feeding. "No, it's the ugly blanket. Starscream said so himself. It's his first attempt, and he said that since it was so ugly, we wouldn't need to worry if Zephyr dirtied it up." He grinned. "It will keep him warm though, so even if it's not a work of art, it'll serve well." Zephyr burbled through his meal, one foot pushing and rubbing against Megatron's arm. He certainly seemed to be enjoying the ability to move.

"...it's nice for an ugly blanket?" Orion tried and shook his head. "It's nice of him to make something, at least, especially something useful." He looked down at Zephyr again, smiled, and held the blanket up for the sparkling to see. "What do you think?"

The sparkling gave an uncoordinated kick and continued to feed. Megatron snickered. "I think that's approval. And shouldn't he be getting sleepy?" Zephyr grinned around the line, drooling a bit of energon, looking not the least bit tired as Megatron had come to expect from newly unfurled infants. "We've created a ball of energy and wiggles."

Orion laughed softly. "Can you blame him? He's seen the outside world now, and he's fascinated. He wants to see more." He gently tickled one of Zephyr's kicking feet. "You'll get to see much more in the morning, little one."

Zephyr finally released the feeding line, and Megatron let it retract and reached for a polishing cloth to clean the mess on his sparkling's chin. "He's the first in a while for the clan. They're going to carry him off, and I'll only get him back when he's hungry. Though I suppose his sire should hold him before the rest of his people." Megatron shifted the sparkling and offered the squeaking, flailing, all around very happy newborn to Orion.

Orion's optics brightened in wonder as he was handed their little heir. He very carefully took Zephyr from Megatron, beaming. "He's so beautiful..." He held his sparkling close, gentle fingers tracing over Zephyr's face, the tiny nubs of his antennae, letting Zephyr grab hold of his fingers. 

Megatron wrapped an arm around Orion's back and propped his chin on the mech's shoulder as Orion's field flared in unrestrained _emotion_. "He is, but then I expected no less given his creators." He brushed a kiss against Orion's cheek and let his affection fill his field. "Tomorrow, we'll present him to the clans, and while someone invariably steals him away from us, I'll help you wash up. The Waters are still cool, but I'm sure it will feel nice after charging across the plains to meet your creation," he said with a grin.

Orion grinned. "If I can even move in the morning. I've felt my joints locking up since I sat down. I really am such a hopeless citymech."

"Lie down, hopeless," Megatron said, bracing Orion so he could do so without putting Zephyr down first. "We'll wrap him up in his ugly blanket and tuck him between us so he stays warm enough while we recharge."

"That sounds good."

Megatron frowned as he helped Orion curl up on his side. He wouldn't press now, but come morning, he was absolutely setting the healers loose on Orion. The mech was strong, but he wasn't used to rough terrain. Megatron wouldn't allow Orion's pride to cause some minor wound to fester.

He took the blanket and laid it on the bedding between them then shifted Zephyr to lay on it so he could be wrapped up properly. Not that Zephyr seemed to like proper. He fussed and kicked, and after three attempts to swaddle the sparkling, Megatron gave up and simply tucked the blanket around Zephyr. He received an impossibly cute trill, and then the edge of the blanket went right into Zephyr's mouth. "Stars." Megatron laid down and pulled the blankets up over himself and Orion, then leaned forward for a kiss. "Rest well."

Orion's optics had begun to dim the nanoklik he was horizontal. "You, too. Love you..." He was already fading as the words exited his vocalizer, his voice slurring slightly, and he was unconscious the instant he let his head drop back to the bedding.

Megatron smiled and looked at his new, beautiful family– unexpected but no less wanted. He reached over, across Zephyr, and rested his hand on Orion's forearm.

"Love you both," Megatron murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone!! and Happy New Year to you all!


End file.
